Writings From the Soul Of My Mother
by xNik Nakx
Summary: Maddison, Nariska, Shinae, Cassandra and Alexia are the five daughters of Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter. When Shinae, Nariska and Maddison find Tonks' diary they find out everything about before they were born. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Hogwarts Letters

_It's that time of the month again! The time where one of my new fanfics come out. I'm still utterly confused about wether to continue The Chosen One or Harry Potter and the Reign of Hogwarts, butI would really like to see them finished, so if anyone would like to continue writing it, Private message me please. And from now on, I will write this fic in normal script, but all Author's Notes will be in Italics, since I'm still loving italics. xD If anyone wants to beta this, or one of my other stories, Private message me or leave me a reveiw please. Thanks._

_So at the moment, I've been reading a lot of Harry/Tonks shipped stories, so I'm attempting to write one of my own. S, to keep with all the Formalities, her it goes._

_**Disclaimer:** Same as every other time, I still don't own it._

**_Title_: **_Writings from The Soul of My Mother. _

_**Summary/extended version: **Maddison, Nariska, Shinae, Cassandra and Alexia are the five daughters of Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter. With Maddison getting Prefect, Shinae just starting Hogwarts, and Alexia's first bout of Accidental Magic, This family of seven has a lot going on, but when Shinae, Nariska and Maddison find the lost diary of their mother in a hidden passageway at Hogwarts, they find out about thheir mother's life before she met Harry Potter, before she became an Auror, and before they were all born. Next Gerneration/Pre-Golden-Trio Generation mix._

_

* * *

_

**Writings From the Soul Of My Mother**

_Chapter One: Hogwarts Letters_

Nymphadora Tonks, with her magnificent sparkling blues eyes and waist lenght blonde hair, stood up from her seat on the living room sofa, and when she flicked her hair over her shoulder, it immediately went black. She padded bare-footed down the hall, where she could hear an occasional sob coming from her middle daughter's bedroom.

"Good Morning Shi darling"Tonks said to her 11-year old daughter, who was curled up in a ball under her duvet, sobbing.

"I'm okay mum, I juast had another bad dream" Shinae said quietly, sticking her head up from under her pink and purple spotted duvet to watch her mum pull the matching curtains, allowing the sun to stream through the window.

"Oh darling, are you still having problems with your Occulmency?" Nymphadora stared intently into her daughter's emerald eyes, inherited from her father, and Shinae nodded slightly, wiping aways her tears with the back of her hand.

"Is one of the bathrooms free? Where is everyone?" Shinae asked, looking around the room as if expecting them all to appear out of thin air right in front of them.

"Maddison's in the Bathroom upstairs, Cassandra's downstairs reading, Alexia's in the downstairs bathroom and Nariska's still in bed. dad's gone to work, but he promised to come home for lunch." Tonks told her daughter, whille gently running her fingers through her daughters jet black hair, also from her father. I'll be downstairs dlring if you want anything"Tonks patted her daughter's jet black hair, also from her father, and kissed her forehead.

"Okay" Shinae echoed, and lay back on her pillow. Shinae had four sisters, two older, two younger. Maddison was fifteen, about to go into her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was flirtatious and mischevious, often pulling pranks at school with her friends, and she was too popular for her own good, which was one thing her four younger sisters could all agree on. the next in line was Nariska, who whad turned thirteen a month ago. Nariska was loud, sociable and obnoxious, but would prefer to read a book than go out to a party with her friends. Shinae was next, the dreaded middle child was shy and intense, often making something a lot more dramatic than it seemed. She was about to start her first year at the Witch and Wizard school. Shinae and her younger sister Alexia were the only of the five girls who weren't Metamorphagi, passed down from their mother, who was also a Metamorphagus. The second youngest, Cassandra, was a extrovertred and highly accident prone nine year old. She wasn't very good at her muggle lessons, and found that trouble was often drawn to her like she was some kind of magnet. Alexia, the baby of the family, was only seven, and much to the quiet disappointment of her parents, hadn't shown any sign of having magic. She was quiet and introverted, the worlds natural loner. Shinae smiled, and threw back her duvet, and jumped out of bed.

* * *

Maddison smiled into the mirror. as she held her pink hairbrush in her hand, her wet black hair dripping over her. She scrunched up her face in concerntration, and suddenly it was dry, and tied inot a messy ponytail, her fring parted to one side, curling slightly across her face, hiding one of her hazel eyes from veiw.

"Get out of the friggin' shower!" someone was yelling, pounding their fists one the door.

"For gods sake Shinae, I'm gettting there!" Maddison yelled back, rolling her eyes in frustation.

"You take long enough Maddison!" Shinae replied, and Maddison opened the door. In one scrunch of the face, the fifteen year old meta,pr[hagus could have all of her make up on, the thick black eyeliner, grey eyeshadow, black mascara and clear lip gloss applied perfectly to her pale face. Clutching her pink fluffy towel around her tightly, she stepped lightly down to her bedrrom, to get dressed.

* * *

Cassandra looked up from her book_, Acheivements in Charming_, to see her older sister, dressed in a black mini-dress with a silver belt, and shiny silver sandals. Cassandra rolled her blue eyes as Maddison strutted through the lounge, and into the kitchen. Cassandra, simply in jeans and a black T-shirt, knew her sister over-dressed for any occasion, wearing expensive desinger clothers under her school uniform even though they wouldn't be seen, and making sure she showed off as much of her figure as possible.

"Mother, have our Hogwarts letters arrived?" Maddison asked Tonks, just as Cassandra walked into the room, going to the fridge for a soda.

"No Maddie. You look pretty today, what's the occasion?" tonks replied, looking her daughter up and down.

"Since when do I need an excuse to look good?" Maddison said, throwing a disgusted look at Cassandra's clothes, smirking.

"At least I don't look like I'm asking _for it_."Cassandra responded, smiling at the look of shock on her sisters faace.

"Just because your jealous that I have a boyfriend, and a figure worth sharing!" Maddison snapped, and Nariska came into the spacious kitchen, Shinae in tow, and they giggled at Cassandra.

"Cassandra Lily! To yu room now!"tonks said. She wasn;t shouting, but her voice was low and venomous, the type of voice each and everyone of her children never disobeyed.

"No offence mum, but Cassandra has a point, Maddison looks like she's going to a brothel for work." Nariska said, and her and Shinae dissoled into giggles.

"Not you two as well! How come _I_ got all of the fashion sense in the family!" Maddison moaned to herself, as Tonks looked her oldest daught up and down again.

"No, these two have a point, I'm sure when I took you to buy that, the mannequin in the store had jeans underneath it, It's too short Maddie" Tonks reasoned, and Maddison glared at her two oldest-younger sisters.

"Mummy, what's a Brothel?" a squeaky voice said from the doorway as Maddison stalked out of the room. Little Alexis was standing in the doorway, in her winne-the-pooh pyjamas and pink baby blanket in tow.

_

* * *

_

Yes, these five young girls are the children of Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter.

* * *

Maddison returned to the kitchen for a yoghurt breakfast, wearing tight black skinny jeans under her dress. She slammed the fridge closed, and glared at her mother, who was trying to explain what a brothel was to her youngest sister.

"Hogwarts Owls!" Nariska shouted, bounding quickly over to the window, and opening it, to allow the three tawny owls to come inside. One flew quickly over to Maddison, one to shinae, and the other one stood ont he windowsill, offering the parchment to Nariska."With trembling fingers, each of the Hogwarts students opened their letters.

"Mum. I'm a prefect" Maddison mumbled staring at her letter in disbeleif. Tonks was reading Shinae's letter over Shinae's shoulder, a proud smile on her face.

"Prefect? Oh Love!" Tonks wrapped her eldest in a tight hug, taking the badge from her daughters hand.

"Your father will be so proud. Gryffindor Prefect!" Tonks hugged Maddison again, and Maddison forced a smile. Cassandra and Alexia were sitting at the dining table, and Cassandra looked up at Shinae, who was grinning.

"Mum, does that mean we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Cassandra asked, looking now towards her mother.

"I suppose so. I think your father has work off, he'll be able to come too" Tonks replied in a distractd manner, she was still looking at Maddison\s letter. She didn't notice Alexia and Cassandra share a whisper, or them high-five shortly after.

* * *

_What did you think? I hope everyone liked it, please reveiw_! _I'm feeling inspired, so an update won't be to far away, but Reveiws are like steriods, they make me go faster!_

_xx_


	2. Diagon Alley

_  
Hey Everyone!

* * *

_

**Writings From the Soul Of My Mother**

_Chapter Two: Diagon Alley_

"Mummy! Shinae pushed me!" Cassandra wailed, tugging on her mothers hand.

"For god's sake Cassandra, I saw you push her first!" Tonks snarled, and her daughters face fell.

"Cassie darling, Stop whining. Dora, honey, _chill._" Harry slung an arm around his wife, who visibly relaxed into him.

"I wanna go to Madam Malkins first!" Maddison called, stepping towards the robe store.

"No! we're going to Eeylops!" Shinae screeched, pulling her eldest sisters arm.

"Madam Malkins!"

"Eeylops!"

Madam Mal-"

"Actually, if you two were paying _any _attention, you'd realise that we're outside Gringotts, and if we're going to buy anything, we'll need gold" Nariska smiled sweetly at the two quarelling sisters and followed her parents and baby sisters up the steps into the marble Goblin Bank. Maddison glared at her middle sister, and strutted up the stairs, smiling to a group of boys leaning against a pillar of the bank.

* * *

After the Bank, where Nariska and Maddison got their own bags of gold (for the Hogsmeade trips throughout the year), Flourish and Blotts was the first destination, where everyone's school books were bought, and Nariska patrolled the shelves in search for a few bits of 'Light Reading'. Then Maddison got her wish, and Madam Malkins was visited, where Shinae, beaming, was fitted into her first set of Hogwarts Robes, and Nariska and Maddison got new pairs, and Maddison looked around the muggle stands, selecting a few mufti peices. 

"Hello?" Shiane called, stepping into the Wand store.

"Ah. The Third Potter. I think that this wand will be perfect. Holly and Dragon heartstirng. Give it a flick dearie." The woman, who both Shinae's mother and Father said looked almost identical to her father, who had taken over the store, established in 382 BC, from his father.

"No. No! Yuck!" The lady, Ollivander, shook her head and snatched the wand from Shinae's hand. "Try this" Ollivader handed Shinae a different wand. "A different one to the usual, Veela Hair, 81/2 inches, Willow" Shinae waved the wand how she saw her parents and older sisters do it. A warmth spread to her fingers, and small pink sparks shot out the the end, reminding her of fireworks. "Yes!"Ollivander said, and Shinae paid the woman the seven Galleons for the wand and walked out of the store, to show off her Ollivanders Unique wand.

The five girls, tonks and Harry sat outside int he sun, eating Fortscue's Ice-creams.

"Harry!" Someone shouted, and Harry turned around to see his best friend, Hermione Granger, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, and his other best friend, Ron Weasley, standing slightly behind her, shaking Tonks' hand. behind him was a clan of ginger children, Rose, 13; Hugo, 11; Lauchlan, 10; Colin, 9; Katherine, 7 and little Harmony, 6. They all said hello to each of Harry and Tonks' kids. Hugo was just as excited as Shinae, just starting Hogwarts. Hermione congratulated Maddison heartily and gave her a few tips of being a good prefect, and 'reinforcing the rules'. Maddison listened politely, but rolled her eyes once Hermione turned away. Rose and Nariska had been best friends since birth, and were chattering away about books. Colin and Cassandra got on well, and Katherine, Harmony and Alexia were always together, a little Junior-Golden-Trio. Lauchlan was shy and often stuck to his mother, and he was an exact duplicate of his father. tall and thin, with ginger hair and a good dosage of freckles on his pale face.

"So, how is Ginny? Giving Neville a hard time?" Tonks said, grinning at Hermione. Ginny was pregnant with her second child, the first, Miley, was 9, and Neville and Ginny were over the moon at the prospect of another child. They both wanted another girl, who they were going to call Alice Molly, and if it was a boy, little Frank Arthur would be named solely after Neville's father.

"Yeah. Apparently the other day she sent Neville all the way up to Hogwarts for a sandwich, made by the House-elves." Ron said, as Hermione frowned.

"Look, there's Luna." Harry noted, pointing over to the tall blonde girl, leading 5 children around the shops. Luna, who hadn't married after Hogwarts, had instead adopted magical children from Muggle Orphanages, sometimes fostering them out to families who couldn't conceive, and at the present moment she currently had 18 children in her care, 5 starting Hogwarts that year. Each of the first years had got their money from a Hogwarts vault, that provided money for orphans so that they could get school supplies. Luna also had money that her father had left her, and the money from the Ministry of Magic, that she received for caring for the orphans.

"Which of the kids are starting this year?" Shinae said from her seat next to Hugo, who was also looking interseted.

"Damien, Rhiannon, Kaitlin, Hueng, and Tarah" Hermione recited.

"I fogot Tarah and Kaitlin were starting!" Shinae said excitedly, looking back over at the group, which were going into Madam Malkins.

"Well kids, pack up your bags, we've got to get Shinae her owl, and then we should get home, It looks like it's going to rain" Tonks looked up at the greying sky overhead.

"Yay!" Shinae packed up her bags and ran as fast as she could while laid down with bags, towars the Owl Emporium. The rest of the family said goodbye to Ron, Hermione and the kids, before collecting their bags and following Shinae. Shinae spent almost half an hour strolling the shop, browsing each and every owl, before picking out an owl with bright red feathers, and glittering emerald eyes.

"I'm going to call it Lily. It's very symbolic Daddy, I think it represents Grandma Lily." Shinae said solemnly, and Harry and Tonks exchanged a mournful smile over top of their middle daughter's head. Shinae grasped her fathers hand as they walked out of the shop, and they exchanged a quick smile before scuttling up the cobblestone street to the Leaky Cauldron, to Floo home.

* * *

The First of September, many of the Potter children's favourite day of the year, bar Christmas, came very quickly this year. Shinae was in her Robes as soon as she got to the platform. Ron and hemrione were already there, and so was Luna, plus the 9 of her children who were attending hogwarts presently. Tarah, Kaitlin, Rhiannon, and Shinae had put there trunks all int he one compartment, Nariska, Hugo and Rose were still outside that compartment, saying goodbye to their parents. Maddison had blown off her parents immediately after their arrival. Hueng and Damien were in the background, waiting for Hugo, whom they were sharing a compartment with. The other 4 of Luna's 'children' were Xavier, who was a fifth year, Marko, who was a fourth year, then Vanessa who was a third year, and friends with Rose and Nariska, and finally Tamlin, who was a second year, and a Ravenclaw, while Xavier, Vanessa, and Marko were Gryffindors, along with Nariska, Maddison, and Rose.

* * *

Maddison leaned back into the plush leather seats of the Prefect compartment. She had found one of her best friends, Margo Wood, daughter of the famous ex-Gryffindor keeper who now played for Puddlemere United, in a compartment, thoroughly enjoying the 'privacy' to jump into a make out sesssion with her current boyfriend, Travis Wilson, a muggle-born sixth year Gryffindor. After the akward hellos, and hugs, Maddison, pinning her prefect badge to her hot pink tank top which went perfectly with the hot pink jandals she was wearing, and the denim short-shorts. finding the luxurious compartment reserved for the prefects at the front of the train, she had relaxed into a seat, out of veiw from her parents and her friends. 

The door opened.

"Maddi?" Someone said her name. She looked toward the door expenctantly, to fingure out who it was.

"Uh, Lucas?" she repied, a little bit uneasy, a blush creeeping into her cheeks, but using all of her metamorphagus ability, she kept her skin-tone perfect. Lucas Corner, super sexy fifth year son of Micheal Corner and Demelza Robins was standing in the doorway. Maddison had hid a crush on him from all other friends for the past 5 months, and would never risk telling one of her best friends how she felt. He took a step closer to her, leaning forward.

"Prefect Maddi?" he commented, flicking her badge, and stting down next to her. He jabed his chest with his index finger. "Me too"

"But at least that means we can hang out loads, when we do all the stupid duties" Maddison smiled at her fellow Gryffindor prefect, who returned the smile.

"Hmph. What an attitude. I shall expect a better attitude towards you duties int he future Miss...?"A tall ginger headed boy, with thick glasses and a superior loo to him, which was mostly created by the gleaming 'Head Boy' badge on his chest, glaring at Maddison.

"Potter. I'm Maddison Potter. You are?" Maddison stepped forward, sticking out her hand to shake. His eyes widened at her last name, and he seemed to hesitate before he bought his hand foward to meet hers.

"Maximillian Weasley. I beleive you are the daughter of Harry Potter?" he asked, his voice rather pompous, as dislike frothed up inside of the oldest Potter daughter. _who does he think he is, talking about my father like he is some kind of god?_ she thought to herself, glaring slightly at the Head Boy.

"Harry _and _Nymphadora Potter thank you. How come I've never met you before? We always go to Molly and Arthur Weasley's for Christmas." Maddison replied, turning and returning back to her seat, and in a second, her glittering emerald eyes were back on the boy.

"My father, Percy, left that _family _when they refused to let him be promoted into Minister Fudge's _personal _office. Personally, I think he did the right thing, they had no right to deny him of his ambitions" Maximillian's voice sounded so pompous and stuck u, Maddison was fighting with all her will not to smack him one.

"Yes. My Dad told me about that. apparently Fudge was just hiring people who were related to people with close relations with Professor Dumbledore, so Fudge could spy on him, so he wasn't actually hiring people for their talent." Maddison smiled as she said this, Maximillian's anger growing by the second, his face growing redder.

"Cut it out Maddi. You right Max?" Lucas entered the conversation, his thoughtful and friendly nature making Maddison smile.

"My name is _Maximillian_." he said through grtted teeth, as he glared at teh young Gryfffindor prefects.""Now if you don't mind, I have to farewell my family" he straightened his robes, glared once more at Maddison and left the room. Lucas looked at her, smiling.

* * *

Shinae sat in her seat, looking out the window as the lush countryside flew past. 

"Do you reckon you'll end up in Gryffindor, Shi?" Tarah called, and as Shinae turned around, she had every eye in the compartment on her, and she shivered.

"I hope so. I should, right? My father's like the Gryffindor heir" Shinae replied, smiling at the thought of comfort. Her sisters, both Gryffindors had endlessly taunted her over the summer at her chances of ending up in Hufflepuff, like her mother. Sure she was clumsy and a bit ditzy, but apart from that everyone said she was just like her father.

"You'll end up in Hufflepuff, You're sisters told me. They're right." Rhiannon smiled at Shinae, nothing friendly or remotely nice about her smirk.

"Rhi, leave Shinae alone" Kaitlin said, looking at Shinae with concern before turning her blue-grey eyes to her 'sister' Rhiannon glared at Kaitlin, and stood up.

"Fine I'm going. Happy now. Potter?" she said, glaring into the sudden wide emerald eyes of Shinae with her own hazel ones. The compartment door slammed behind her, leaving behind a chilling silence.

"Did she just call me _Potter_?" Shinae said, raising her eyebrows at her two best friends. They nodded.

"So, Hugo will deffinetly end up in Gryffindor, the Weasley's have been in there for hundreds of years." Shinae directed the conversation back to Houses.

"Yeah, someone saying he won't end up in Gryffindor, is like someone claiming that a Malfoy won't go to Slytherin." Tarah said, and the three caracked smiles at the comparasion.

"did you hear that Scorpius Malfoy is starting this year? I heard my mum and dad taling about it" Shinae said, looking at her friends.

"Really? Wow." Kaitlin said, and Tarah nodded in agreement.

"What House do you think you'll end up in Tar?" Shinae said, redirecting the conversation once more.

"Well, I hope Gryffindor of course, and I think Rhiannon will end up in Slytherin, Kaitlin, Gryffindor too, Hueng will go to Ravenclaw, and Damien probably Gryffindor too." Tarah replied, ticking off the names on her fingers.

"Heung to Ravenclaw?" Shine asked, confused.

"Have you ever seen the guy without a book in his hand?" Katlin elaborated, and Shinae shook her head, causing the threesome to laugh.

* * *

""Nariska?" someone asked, as the compartment door opened. Young Rhiannon Thompson was standing in the doorway, confusion written on her face. 

"Hey Rhiannon. What's up?" Nariska said as she and Rose both looked up, looking concerned for their young friend

"Can I hang out with you in here?" Rhiannon asked in a small voice, talking to the floor.

"Sure. Racheal and Charity will be back soon, but there's still room." Nariska said, smiling. Rhiannon sat down, muttering 'Thanks'and Nariska turned her attention to the first year once more.

"How some your not in a compartment with Shinae, Tarah and Katilin?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I was teasing Shinae a little bit, just harmless teasing about her ending up in Hufflepuff, and Katilin told me ot leave" Rhiannon replied, studying Nariska's face for a flick of amusement, or even anger, but her face remained passive.

"Yeah, she's real sensitive about that. Maddison was particuarly evil about it, She made Shinae cry a few times. I know I did it too, but not as much as Maddison, Mum told us to back off, but she wouldn't. I knew it was nasty, so I backed off." Nariska said, smiling mournfully, sadness reflecting in her eyes.

"Yeah. Well. I didn't know that. I wasn't _really_ being mean, I was just fooling around." Rhiannon mumbled, and Nariska patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"You know Shinae, she's all intense and stuff" Nariska shrugged, and turned back to Rose.

* * *

Maddison, Lucas by her side, strode the length of the train to return to her friends'compartment. Inside, no less than ten people were already vongregated in the tiny compartment, and the new twosome were welcomed in gladly. finding a position on the floor, Maddison and Lucas looked around, seeing who was there. Travis and Margo were still there, Margo on Travis' knee, next to the window. next to them were Isabella Weasley (Bill and Fluer's daughter), and Mallory and Charlotte Weasley (Charlie's twins). Opposite them was Hannah Macmillian, (Ernie and Hannah's daughter. Hannah died during child birth, so Ernie gave his daughter his wifes name.) and next to her was Hayleigh Jones, (muggle-born), Xavier Rushmore, one of Luna's foster kids, and on the edge of that row of seats was Rebecca Goldstein, (Anthony's daughter, muggle mother). On the floor next to Maddison was her best friend, Kilah Weasley, (Fred and Angelina's daughter). 

"So, prefects. Wow. Don't think anyone was expecting that" Xavier laughed as he said this, and to the horror of Maddison, many others laughed too.

"Well, I knew Lucas would get it. He's perfect for the job" Maddison said, and Lucas squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She grinned back, keeping her blush in check.

"But you Maddi? how many detentions have you had? about a hundred?"Isabella said, smiling down at the prefect.

"That was just last year!" Kilah said, grinning, and causing nearly everyone to laugh.

"I rest my case" Xavier said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But Maddi's got other traits that make her good fot eh position. Like her loyalty. Shé'll stick up for anyone, you all know that. If it was one of us with a wand pointed at them, She'd take the curse in a heartbeat, even if it was a Killing Curse" Lucas said seriously, and Maddison, struggling with all of her metamorphagus ability, couldn't fight the blush.

"Aw. Isn't that cute. You made her blush!" Hayleigh said in a mock sarcastic voice, and everyone laughed, as Maddi let her hair fall over her face.

Lucas prodded Maddison in the side, in her extremly-ticklish-place, and she collapsed in a heap of giggles. Kilah was about to launch into a detailed description of her summer, she'd seen Maddison at least once a week, but the others had seen much less of her. Her father had made her work at her father and Uncle's shop, and she had met and sold some interesting things.

* * *

Harry slung his arm around his wife. He kissed her temple, breathing her the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"Time to go home?" he asked her gently. They had stood there for five minutes after the train had left, with Alexia and Cassandra had gone with Ron and Hermione to the Wealsey's to play. Nymphadora looked up at him, smiling gently.

"Okay" she whispered, and he could only just hear her.

"What do you think we should do tomorrow? I got the day off work, we could do something with Cass and Lex" Harry replied looking thoughtful

"Mmm" she said, thinking. "They always get upset because they can't go to Hogwarts with their sisters." She said thoughfully, sympathetic for her youngest daughters.

"We could take them and the rest of Ron and Mione's kids to that new Broom-ride centre thing that just opened" Harry said, his eyes twinkling at the thought.

"You just want all your kids to be Quidditch stars." She teased, and reached up to kiss him. "But it's a perfect idea." she kissed him again.

Harry nodded. Then, as he tightened his hold on his wife, they Disapparated.

* * *

Shinae smiled. The train was slowing and the three girls all stood up in their new robes, waiting to get off.

Nariska saw her sister's excitement, as she walked past the door, Rhiannon and Rose close in tow. Rhiannon came into Shinae, Tarah and Kaitlin's compartment, joining her fellow first-years.

Maddison didn't even look at her sister as she strode past the door, her friends in tow. Lucas smiled in at her, and Shinae returned the smile. _I bet Maddison's head over heels in love with him, he's sooo cute! _Shinae thought to herself, as he disappeared from her veiw.

the train stopped, and Everyone pushed for the doors.

"Hogwarts here we come!"

* * *

**A/N:: **_Hey, that's it for this chapter. thanks for all the reveiws, they give me the warm fluffy feeling. xD _

_**Next Chapter:: **The feast, the sorting and maybe the first day of classes, and we check up on Nymphadora and Harry._


	3. The Sorting

_  
Hey Everyone!

* * *

_

**Writings From the Soul Of My Mother**

_Chapter Three:: The Sorting_

Shinae sat up straight in her boat. Kaitlin, Tarah and Rhiannon were as eager as her as they shared a boat across the lake.

"I have never been so excited. Ever" Tarah whispered, and the other two girls nodded, Shinae just smiled.

"I am. But I've already been into Hogwarts, loads. It's going to be cool though, being Sorted and stuff" Shinae said, but she was smiling. She wasn't _really _showing off.

"So? What's so great about that?" Rhiannon said, turning up her nose and looking down it at Shinae

"Did you know theres a giant squid in there?" Shinae gestured to the lake "I hear it likes to eat first years, especially the snobby ones. Would you like me to push you in?" Shinae grinned as Tarah and Kaitlin giggled behind her. Rhiannon blushed scarlet as she glared. But her retort was interrupted as they rounded a rock in the lake, and got their first view of the magnificent castle.

"Wow!" Tarah gushed, her eyes as wide as galleons.

"Awesome!" Kaitlin added, as Rhiannon's mouth dropped open in surprise. Shinae giggled as she watched her friends.

"How could you not tell us how amazing this is?" Kaitlin asked Shinae, and Shinae shook her head.

"I wasn't allowed to, and anyway, I wanted to see your reactions." Shinae grinned, and the other girls shot jealous looks at her.

The boats nudged the abandoned lake edge.

* * *

Nariska, followed by her best friend Rose, jumped into the first empty carriage, snapping the door shut behind them, and as Nariska applied a few silencing charms to the door, they found the could talk more freely, something that had been very restricted during their holidays. 

"So, Rose, looking forward to another Gryffindor year?" Nariska smirked. she knew that being in Gryffindor was supposed to be an honour, but at times she just wished she was away from her crazy sister in somewhere sensible like Ravenclaw.

"Oh yeah" Rose replied sarcastically rolling her eyes."Especially with your sister as a prefect"

"Oh god. Don't remind me. It was sickening when she got the letter, Mum was like, 'Oh darling!'all excited in stuff, and they got her some new clothes, spent about thirty, forty galleons on designer outfits from Madam Malkins." Nariska scowled as the carriages started to roll up the road toward their school.

"Yeah, well, she's the oldest, she's extremely popular whether we want to admit it or not. My parents go on and on about how great she is, they're always telling me to take a leaf out of Maddison's book." Rose returned the scowl. Nariska simply stared at her.

"God! My parents only celebrated her prefect position because they thought it might make her a little more respectful toward the rules. She's always having guys over, and they're 'hanging out' in her room, She's been getting_ horrible_ grades in the last few years, she's had a warning from the ministry about using magic in front of muggles. All sorts of nasty things Even she's not perfect" Nariska said, as Rose's eyes got wider and wider.

"Gosh! If my parents knew!" She grinned at the thought, disbelief still written all over her face.

"you gotta promise not to tell them, Mum and Dad will freak" Nariska shook her head as she said this, and Rose nodded in quiet agreement.

"So. Do you reckon Shinae will end up in Gryffindor with us?" Nariska said, deliberately changing the subject.

"Don't know. I think it's incredibly nasty how Maddison and Rhiannon teased Shinae about going into Hufflepuff. Your mum was in there right?" Nariska nodded, and Rose continued. "But, it's obvious to me that she has a lot of spirit, if she truly wants to go to Gryffindor, the Hat will put her there, right?" Rose finished, looking at her best friend.

"I'm glad your my best friend Rose, that was so... true!" Nariska reached over to give her friend a small hug.

* * *

the first years trembled as they stood on he lake bank, staring up at the magnificent castle. Wind ripped at them, sending their robes and hair in all directions. Rhiannon's thick blond hair was a mess, and shinae giggled. Her own messy black locks were thick, and even a strong wind couldn't make it messier than it already was. Rhiannon glared at the Potter, and strode up to the front of the group, right behind the teacher which was leading them up to the castle. 

The sound of chatter and the wind followed them up the slope to the Oak front doors.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall" The teacher swept off into the Great hall, not even looking back a the small first years.

"Follow me." She said, her voice stern as she turned around, and they could no longer see her heavily lined face, and she marched them across the hall into a chamber.

"There are four Hogwarts houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each house is known for separate qualities, and each has housed a range of famous wizards. While you are attending Hogwarts, the other people in your house will be like your family, you take classes together, you eat your meals at House tables, and you study in your House common room. You will be awarded house points for good behaviour, or good acheivements, whereas you will lose house points for bad behaviour or bad accomplishments. Please remain here, and I shall be back shortly to take you into the Great Hall to be sorted." with one last stern look at the tiny first years she swept from the chamber, leaving the first years to mingle nervously between themselves.

"So, that was nothing new" Kaitlin mummured, shaking her head.

"Yeah. Where's Rhiannon?" Tarah said, and the threesome craned their necks to find the girl

"Over there, talking to Patricia Parkinson and Jemima Nott" Shinae said, pointing. The other two gasped.

"But their parents were Death Eaters!" Kaitlin said in a whisper, shocked. Tarah was paler than usual.

"Yeah. Well. Rhiannon will have to figure it out for herself. Theres no way she will listen to us." Shinae said, and the other two girls nodded.

"Line up! It's time for the sorting" McGonagall was back, her face still stern as she led the first years into the Great hall. Shinae looked around, spotting her oldest sisters black and pink streaked hair, and the black and orange hairs of her other sister and Rose. A hat stood royally on a three legged stool at the top of the Hall, in front of the staff table. Shinae thought every table looked different to what it usually did, considering the time she had come, it had been summer, and the whole castle was abandoned, apart from a few teachers and ghosts.

"Now. When I call your names, please step forward, sit ont he stool, and put the hat on your head." That was the official instruction after the Sorting Hat sung out a tune to the Whole hall.

"Allen, Rhiannon!"MacGonagall cried, adn Rhiannon, the first first year to be sorted, sauntered forward, her blonde hair once again perfect, as it hung over her eye and over her shoulder. She sat, put the old Hat on her head, after flining her hair over her shoudler dramatically, adn she sat.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed, and the table to the left erupted in cheers, and Shinae though she could hear a few wolf-whistles in there. Rhianon smiled, stood up, took off the hat, adn catwalked downt o the Slytherin table, not before she turned and glared at Shinae.

More people wer sorted.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" A small boy, twitching nervously, with sleek platnium blonde hair stepped forward, and Shinae and Tarah shared a look. The hat took _ages _to decide what house to put the young malfoy in. He loked around nervously as many people stopped their whispered conversations just to stare. "

Finally, "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and nearly everyone, including the teachers, all gasped. Shinae, Tarah and Kaitlin shared a shocked look, but the look was broken by the next name.

"Meikle, Tarah!" Tarah smiled at her freinds, and stepped forward nervously. She was shaking, but not as bad as the malfoy boy.

It took barely a second for the Hat to answer. "GRYFFINDOR!" Kaitlin and Shinae shared looks of releif, as Tarah practically skipped down to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Rose Weasley.

"Potter, Shinae" Shinae gulped, looked at Kaitlin, and stepped forward, towards the hat.

"Oooohh. As hard as your fater. Gryffindor Bravery, the cunning of a Slytherin, and the Hufflepuff loyalty. Dificult. Dificult indeed. Hufflepuff would suit you very well." The hat paused to think.

"Gryffindor. _please!"_ Shinae whispered, and the hat laugh. The Hat was taking longer to decide where to sort her than what it did for Scorpius. She saw out of the corner of her eye Maddison whisper something to the Kilah Weasley who always worked at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _through the summer. And then they giggled. Anger fizzed up in her, as she kept sitting.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, and a wave of relief passed through the third Potter. She stood, up, grinned, tookt he hat off and walked briskly down to the Gryffindor table, hugged Tarah, and sat down to share a smile with Nariska.

"Congratulations Shi"" Nariska said quietly, and Shinae grinned."Sampson, Damien!" Damien, one of the other children at Luna's home, walked forward, and was sorted into Gryffindor, and he sat next to Shiane, and they shared a smile.

"Suzuki, Heung!" Heung was the other boy from the home who was starting this year, and he stepped forward, just as nervously as the rest. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, as expected by Kaitlin, Shinae and Tarah.

The list continued. More people were added to each of the houses, and as only three people remained, McGonagall cleared her voice once more.

"Weasley, Hugo!"she called out, and Hugo Weasley stepped forward, his bright red hair sticking up hopelessly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. It had barely touched a hair on his head, and he was sent straight to the table. he sat next to Damien, adn they looked up at the table expectantly, they all knew who was next.

"Wilson, Kaitlin" Kaitlin walked forward, determination written all over her face, and she walked toward the hat, as if she was fighting some deadly enemy_. She means business_, Shinae thought to herself, and foud herslef meeting Tarah's eyes, and she knew that her best friend had had the same thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!"It shouted about thirty seconds later, and she beamed, She skipped off toward the Gryffindor table, and she sat herself next to Tarah.

* * *

Maddison looked down the tazble at her sisters, who were talking animatedly with their friends. She knew that her parents would be _so _pleased when they found out where Shinae had been sorted. 

"Hey. Maddi. Earth to Maddikins!" Kilah was waving her hand in front of her best friend. Maddison glared as she turned to face Kilah.

"Maddikins?" Travis snorted. Lucas laughed, and Maddison simply glared.

"What's up Kilah?' She asked, ignoring the snickering boys.

"Your sister got in Gryffindor. You owe me ten Galleons!" Kilah said triumpantly, and Travis spluttered.

"You _bet_ on your sister's Sorting?" Travis said, grinning. the two girls nodded solemnly.

"Shot!" Travis said, and as the two girls laughed, they clapped high-fives. Lucas raised his eyebrows, and shook his head.

"Bugger. Ten freaking Galleons." Maddison mumbled, reaching into her robe pocket for her pouch.

"Hmph" was all she mumbled as hse handed over the gold. The whole time they had been having this conversation, Headmaster McGonagall had been reciting the start of term notices. She must have dismissed the students, because all over the Hall people were standing up and heading to their common rooms.

"The first Years Maddi!" Lucas called, and Maddison rushed to his side. Travis snorted.

"Shut up" Maddison whined, blushing.

"First Years! First Years!" She walked along the table, and a small group of ten first years congregated behind her and Lucas. The twosome led the first years through the castle, towards the seventh floor.

"The passwords _Fedilius_. No p[assword no entrance. So remember it." Maddison said, and as they climbed through the portrait hole, she heard Lucas address the eleven-year-olds.

"Boys to the left, girls to the right." he indicated to the two spiral staircases, and the first years slowly made their way across the common room to head to bed.

* * *

Nariska and Rose had slowly made their way up to the Fat Lady's Portrait after the Feast. they had got the password off Lucas, on of Maddison's best friends and fellow-prefect. 

"So. I never did get to ask you, what electives are you taking this year?" Rose said, looking thoroughly excited at the prospect of her new classes.

"Arithimancy and Ancient Runes. You?'' Nariska smiled. She was really looking forward to both classes, which seemed to be a lot more practical than Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.

"Same!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well that's awesome! We'll be together!" Nariska said, grinning as they approached the Fat Lady.

"I saw what Maddison and _dear_ cousin Kilah were doing at the Gryffindor table. They were betting on Shinae's Sorting. It was obvious Maddison wanted her to end up in Hufflepuff. I can't beleive that a Weasley did that. Sure her dad is the legendary Fred Weasley and all, but still. You'd think she'd grow up you know?" Rose said, as they slowly climbed into the portrait hole and up the Girls staircase. Charity, Rebecca and Vanessa were all there, slowly getting changed.

"Hey Rose. Hiya Nariska" Vanessa said, spotting them first. Vanessa was one of Luna's foster kids, and was qite good friends with the twosome.

"Heya!" Charity and Rebecca said identically, laughing. Charity Weasley was the youngest daughter of Percy and Penelope Weasley, her older sister, the Ravenclaw seventh year who had recently, much to her parents pleasure, had gotten the Head Girl position. Rebecca Thomas was the only child of Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil. Parvati had had birthing complications when giving birth to Rebecca and had decided not to attempt to have another child. Rebecca was happy with the prospect of being an only child, hearing her best friends constantly complain about their siblings. Charity and Rose were sloer than could be expected for cousins, since Percy and Penelope strecthed their links with the Weasley's to it's finest, only seeing them when they absolutely _had _to.

"How was your summer Becky? Charity? Nessa?" Rose asked as she slipped into her pink nightgown, an the other three girls all mumbled "Oh the usual" or "It was good" and even a "Great!" As Rose slipped in between the sheets of her four-poster, she bade everyone goodnight and pulled the curtains around her bed.

* * *

Harry Potter looked over at the sleeping form of his wife. He propped himself up on his elbow, lying on his side to watch Nymphadora sleep. She was wearing a simple black camisole top and green boxers with a thick black waistband that were identical to the pair Harry was wearing. She rolled over, her eyes still closed, her black hair fanned out across the pillow, and put ger arm loosely around him. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing bright blue eyes, that sparkled as she looked at her husband.

"Harry, love, why are you still awake?" she whispered, as she leaned into him, breathing in his scent.

"You know how much I love to watch you sleep. You still hardly ever go around in your real form, and you know how much I love seeing you in your normal form." He whispered back, kissing her forehead and stroking her soft black hair.

"I know Harry. That's why I love you. Well that and the fact your so amazing. But let's save that for the kids." Nymphadora grinned, looking up at harry.

"Mmm." was all Harry said as hr relaxed into her, closing his eyes.

"Love you" He mummured, and she smiled.

"I Love you too" she whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

_There's another Chapter. _

_I'm not quite sure about it, so reveiw, and tell me what you think. _

_I didn't put in classes, and I won't be putting in much about their classes, since this isn't about their classes. _

_Next chapter, Shinae finds the diary, and I changed it from the original plan, she doesn't find it in the Hogwart's passages, but somewhere closer to her. _

_Please Reveiw, and the next chapter should be up in the next week._

_xx _


	4. Notebook

_  
Hey Everyone! Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed!

* * *

_

**Writings From the Soul Of My Mother**

_Chapter Four:: Notebook_

Three long days had past. Shinae was slowly getting to grips with her new classes, but as her father had warned her 'Expect the Unexpected' She had sent Lily to her sisters, with two letters:

_Maddison, Nariska,_

_Come to the Common room as soon as you get this. It's extremely Urgent_

_Shinae._

Maddison and Nariska had come into the common room at the same time.

"What's up Shi?" Nariska asked, putting her arm around her younger sister.

"This. Notebook. It's mum's diary. You know how she's never telling us anything about what happened with Voldemort, how her and Harry met, and her school days. Well this is all of it." Shinae said, her hands holding on tightly to the book.

"How did you find that?" Maddison asked, staring at the notebook.

"Well, when we went to Diagon Alley, they were out of Trunks at the Trunk store, so mum said I could just use her old one. I found this in the little secret compartment that every trunk has." Shinae explained.

"Mums diary?" Nariska looked amazed "Should we read it?"

"Of course" said Maddison, snatching the diary. "Look. Meeting Dad. When they found out each others feelings. Hogwarts. The final war with Voldemort. Before I was born. Amazing" Even Maddison couldn't hid her excitement.

Nariska took the book and rifled through it.

"It's not in order though. It starts in the late 1990's, then goes back to the late 1980's then to the early 2000's" Nariska commented.

"Should we read it together or separately?" Shinae asked, looking at the notebook.

"Together." Nariska answered in a heartbeat, and Maddison nodded.

"Are we going to do it in date order, or the book order?" Maddison said, and Shinae and Nariska contemplated their answer.

"Book order" they finally said at the same time. "Who's going to start?" Shinae asked, and the two younger girls looked at Maddison, who nodded.

"_August 7th, 1995._

_Last night, as part of the Order of the Pheonix, a group I recently joined that is run by Albus Dumbledore, we went to collect Harry Potter from his muggle relatives house. We had to sneak into his house after I lured the Muggles out, by sending them a letter saying that they were shortlisted for the All-England best kept Suburban lawn competition. So. Onto Harry. He has the most captivating and hypnotising emerald eyes I have ever seen. While Remus was introducing each of us, I saw Harry's eyes light up when I was introduced, and I saw the mischeivious glittering when he found out that I loathe my first name. I think that over the next month I will receive many taunts from him. I had to help him pack, his room is merely the size of a cupboard! When I mentioned this, he smiled, wow what a smile, and mumbled_

_"It's practically a palace after my old room, under the stairs" as he said this, my eyes widen, and I felt tears spring to my eyes in sorrow for him. I nearly jumped on him, to hold him near to me, to tell him it was okay, to comfort him. But I restrained myself. _

_We went to Headquarters by broomstick, Harry has a Firebolt, and he's a really good flyer, Remus had already told us that. Harry had to go upstairs while we went down to the order meeting. I day-dreamed most of the meeting, and I thought I distinctly heard Harry yelling at Ron and Hermione. I smiled, and got a weird look from Molly Weasley. _

_At dinner, Harry was outright refusing to share a room with Ron. _

_"Theres no more space, dear" Mrs Weasley was saying, as she leaned across the table to pat his hand._

_"Well, I'll sleep on the couch if I have to" he said, avoiding eye contact with any of the younger Weasleys and Hermione. _

_"He can use Remus' bed while Remus is away on the mission, then we'll have to find him somewhere else, or we'll have to get into gear and make one of the downstairs bedrooms inhabitable" Sirius said. He was refusing to let anyone boss around his godson, and he was doing a damn good job of it. Harry was sitting between me and Sirius, and he stared at his plate most of the meal. Sirius, Harry and I ended up in Remus'bedroom after dinner, Sirius wanted to talk to Harry about the Order, and as Fred, George, Hermione and Ron wanted to know too, and Harry refused to tell them if they weren't told by Sirius, me and Mr and Mrs Weasley. So Sirius said that they would go upstairs while the Weasleys and Hermione stayed downstairs. Harry invited me to go along, which I did, because the glares from Hermione and Ron were too much._

_"Hey Harry I heard you yelling at Ron and Hermione during the meeting. Care to talk?'' I asked him conversationally, and he smiled at me, before his face darkened at the memory._

_"Ron and Hermione seemed to agree with Dumbledore, that I didn't need to know anything, that I should have stayed in Privet Drive, where I'm no safer than what I am in the gutter. I got really angry when they defended Dumbledore's decision, and when I yelled they got really offended, which I suppose is fair enough, but Ron tried to attack me. He smacked me in the stomach. I reckon it would have hurt like mad if I wasn't already used to it." Harry said, and he smiled when he finished. _

_"Anything else you'd like to know, Nymphadora?" he said, grinning mischeviously as he said my name. I sent a mock-glare his way but inside I was smiling. When he said my name it didn't iritate me like it did when everyone else said it._

_"Well. You said you were used to being smacked around. Explain?" I said it carefully. His expression was pained as he looked at me. "You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious" I added, and sirius looked hopeful while he sat on Remus'bed. He also wanted to know._

_"Um. Okay. Well, growing up with the Dursleys, well it wasn't exactly a walk int he park. Every time I'd get better marks than Dudley on my report card, burn a meal, forget to do one of my many chores, or had a bout of accidental magic, I'd get a beating. Uncle Vernon always said it was to beat the freak out of me. After a while I just adjusted to the pain. I've had so many broken bones I've lost count and I've had to leave them to heal, never been to a doctor or the hospital, even the time I was out of it for three weeks." Harry mumbled, and Siriur and I could barely hear him, but when he finished, I felt rage build up in me. How could someone do that to anyone? Especially to Harry?_

_"Those blasted Dursleys. If I wasn't forbidden from leaving this house I would have been there five minutes ago to pound the crap out of them." Sirius said, pounding his fist into his hand. I put my hand on his shoulder. _

_"Calm down" I said softly, and he relaxed. Harry raised his eyebrow at the two of us._

_"Cousin's touch" I said brightly, and Harry grinned._

_"So you two are realated?" he asked with interest._

_"Nearly all wizarding families are inter-related. My great-Aunt Dorea was James' grandmother or something, I never quite remember." Sirius said, smiling reminiscently._

_"So. Are you two going to tell me about Voldemort?" He asked, a pleading look in his eyes. Sirius and I laughed, and Harry smiled, but continued to look hopeful. _

_"Molly's going to disapprove of this, but me and Tonks will tell you all that we know" Sirius said, and as he sat ont he be, he patted the bed next to him for Harry to sit down, when Harry was seated, he did the same thing to me, grinning madly, and as I sat down next to him, I swatted his arm. _

_"Cheeky" I muttered, and he grinned. So we told him all that we knew. We told him of the Prophecy int he Department of Mysteries, well as much as we knew about it, and about Fudge with the Death Eaters and all that we knew about the Orders defences. It was way more than Dumbledore or Molly Wealey would have allowed us to tell him, but as he said, he deserves and needs to know, considering nearly all the stuff indirectly or directly links to him. _

_"And Dumbledore refuses to let me know any of this?" Harry asked, confused._

_"Yea. He seems to care for you a lot, even if it means sheltering you against things that you are better off knowing." Sirius said thoughtfully, and on his other side, I nodded._

_"Well, since I know all of this now, and how Dumbledore can read minds, shouldn't I be learning some sort of defense?" Harry said, and Sirius and I exchanged a glance. How come we hadn't thought of that?_

_"Occulmency. A minds natural defences against Legilmency, or mind reading. I can tteach you, At Auror Academy we had to be able to prctise semi-perfect Occulmency in 100 diferent pressure situations. I think I can pass on some knowledge" I volunteered, and Harry nodded at me._

_"Thank you" he said politely. _

_"Well. I'm heading off to bed now. Beauty Sleep" I said, grinning as Sirius rolled his eyes. As i stod up and left the room, I heard Harry mutter under his breath: "Like she needs it" As soon as I closed the door I giggled. Giggled? Argh. I haven't giggled since like fifth year. What the hell."_

Maddison finished the entry and looked at her sisters. 

"Wow!" Shinae exclaimed, and she looked at Nariska, who was speechless.

"So that's how they met. I was thinking something more.. well, normal" Nariska finally managed to say, and Shinae laughed.

"Since when has anything about Mum and Dad been normal?" Maddison said, and the other two girls nodded, smiling.

"Do you want to do another entry now, or do you think we should just read one entry a night?" Shinae said, taknig the notebook back from her oldest sister.

"Let's do one more now, then we'll do two every two days." Nariska said eagerly, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Nariska, you read the next one" Shinae pressed the notebook into her sister's hands and leaned back in her armchair.

_"August 19th, 1995._

_Harry is a very interesting person. He's been at Grimmauld Place for 13 days. Remus is getting back tomorrow and We have a slight delimma as to where Harry will sleep. Sirius and I have discussed it, but we can't seem to come up with a solution. Harry, as far as I know, spends all day in the library or his bedroom, and refuses to talk to any of the younger Weasleys or Hermione. I actually feel sorry for the poor kids. I talked to Hermione after breakfast, which Harry turned up to for five minutes before disappearing again._

_"Tonks. What has Harry said about us?" Hermione approached me cautiously, looking slightly depressed._

_"Come up to my room so we can talk" I said, and smiled reassuringly at her before leading her up the stairs to the first floor, where my bedroom is._

_"Harry's depressed. He's angry, and he's confused. Hermione, what you and Ron did, he has full right to be angry, you have to know that." I looked at her, and tears sprung to her eyes as she nodded._

_"I begged Professor Dumbledore, I really did. I can understand why he did it, and why Harry's upset. He threatened us, Tonks. Threatened to erase the memories so we'd never know Harry, if we told Harry what we knew. I suppose you and Sirius told Harry everything you knew?" Hermione looked up at me, with tear streaks down her face, and the anger evident in her eyes. _

_"Harry's been extremely upset. You do know what the Dursley's used to do to him? He said when Ron smacked him one that it didn't hurt, and that it would have, had he not been used to it." I told the girl, and tears came to my eyes, but I could hold them in. _

_"What can I do for forgiveness Tonks? Do you know what on earth will make him forgive me?" Hermione sobbed into her palms._

_"He's rather sensitive about it, as you know, but you need to see past the scar, see the real Harry. Without doing that, your going backwards. He's also said something about confessing your feelings for Ron."He didn't mention that last part, I just added it for the fun, it's so obivous that Rona nd Hemrione have a 'thing' going on. _

_Talk to Ron? What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked, confused._

_"You may not have realised, but Ron acts this way becuase he's jealous. Harry has money, fame, and Ron thinks Harry has you. Ron thinks that you like Harry more than you like him, so Harry's isolating you from him, so you can love him, not Harry" I said wisely, and the confusion on Hermione's face was replaced with anger. _

_"How could Ron think like that?" Hermione said loudly, glaring at the ground._

_"He's thinking like how any boy would when he's a sidekick to the most famous scar in the country" I said, and Hermione looked up in confusion again. "I said scar becuase that's all Harry's famous for, you know as much as me that he hates his scar and his fame, but Ron can't see that." _

_"I know, Tonks, and I know that Ron wants so much to be more than Harry, to be able to step out of Harry's shadow, but it's impossible, because it's Harry" Hermione stood up. "Thanks for the talk Tonks" _

_"Anytime" I said as she smiled and stepped out of the door._

_Hermione's smart, she already had a fair idea about what I said, but when I told her that's how I saw it, it seemed to reassure her, as if to prove to herself that she was right. She's definetly a smart girl, one to watch out for. I was extremely bored, so I went to look for Harry, he was int eh library._

_"Hey Tonks"he said not looking up from his book._

_"How'd you know it was me?" I asked him, confused._

_"Your smell. I've been strengthening my senses, to make sure I know when someone's sneaking up behind me, or just coming in to talk." Harry said, and he finally looked up at me. _

_"Wow. so I guess I smell good then?" I asked him, teasing.\_

_"Uh. Yeah" he said nervously, as I sat next to him on the couch. He was blushing._

_"I just had a talk to Hermione" I stated. I wasn't sure how to tell him_

_"Mmmm. What about?"he asked, his eyes back on the book._

_"She wanted to know what you'd told me about them" I said. "She's really confused, she likes Ron, and she's loyal to you like you wouldn't beleive, and Ron just acts like a jealous prick all the time." I looked at him, and he looked up at me, sensing my eyes on him_

_"She should tell him how she feels, it'll get him off my back a little bit." Harry smiled as he said it, and he ran his hand through his hair. _

_"That's what I told her, and she said she would, especially when I got on about how Ron was jealous of the scar, not the really Harry, that very few of us know and love." I blushed when I said love, but I managed to cover it with my metamorph abilities._

_"Thank you. It's nice to know that someone is on my side" he said sadly, his peircing emerald eyes looking deep into my violet ones_

_"Harry. We are all on your side, just some more-so than others. Sirius. Remus. Me. Hermione. Dumbledore" I said, and he smiled, until I announced the last name._

_"Dumbledore! As if. He's sees me as a weapon, a symbol for the light. he should have treated me like any other student, but because of my scar he didn't. That in itslef shows that he's using me" Hary was angry. I could feel the magic coming off of him._

_"Hermione said that he threatened to erase their memories so they never knew you if they told you what they knew" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear me._

_"That does it. Next time he's here I'm going to have it out with him, he doesn't have the right to do this to me. He sent me to the Dursleys, where I suffered 11 years of constant abuse, against my parents will, which in itself is illegal and he expects me to still listen to him, to take his advice, to let him use me?" Harry was shouting, the magic stronger than ever. _

_"Harry please clam down. Think about it. If you weren't where youa re, none of the good memoried would have happened. Chances are we would have never met. I know, it's a small comparison to not having your parents with you, but they are with you, you just can't see them. They'll be extremely proud Harry, you're an amazing wizard, an amazing person, and you have every right to be angry at Dumbledore, but please, don't for a second regret your life just because of Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort." God. I really don't know how I came up with that. I just wanted to calm him down, and I said what was in my heart._

_"Thanks Tonks" he said quietly, and he sat back down, tears running down his face. I pulled him close and he hugged me ever so lightly back, as if afraid._

_"It's going to be okay." I whispered to him, as he sobbed into my shoulder._

_"I'm sorry for doing that. I shoudln't have." he said quickly, standing up and wiping the tears away._

_"It's fine Harry, I swear" I said to him, trying to smile, to reassure him. _

_"Yeah? Thanks" he said it in a hurry, but I could tell he was completely sincere. He practically ran from the room. Confused? yip. I was definelty confused. I slowly walked back to my room, thinking. _

_"Nymphie!" Anger welled up inside me. Sirius. He always calls me 'Nymphie' like my mother used to when I was younger, sure he's teasing, but he doesn't get it, even when I hex him._

_"Sirius?" I ask quietly, glaring at him._

_"I saw you with Harry. You seem to unerstand him" Sirius smiled. Sirius loved his godson a lot, I could tell then._

_"He's idolized for his Scar. At Hogwarts, the boys idolized my because of my Metamorph ailities. I know it's a tiny comparison, but I can still relate." I said, picking my words carefully, as not to anger my dear cousin._

_"Yes. And he wouldn't mind that you happen to be gorgeous either" Sirius grinned. I blushed._

_"I just want to help him. Simple. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny aren't exactly being pleasent to him at the present moment." I said, shrugging._

_"I feel sorry for the poor kid." Sirius muttered before heading down to the kitchen. _

_Dinner was an almost silent affair. between the Weasley kids sending Harry glares and killer Looks and Mr and Mrs Weasley not even bothering to tell them off, it was rather depressing._

_"Sirius. remus is getting back later tonight. where am I going to sleep?" Harry asked his godfather quietly, but loud enough so that everyone's attention snapped to him. _

_"Harry, why don't you go back to Ron's room?" Mrs Weasley asked him quietly, and ron glared at his mother._

_"Mrs Weasley, he doesn't want to" Harry jerked his eyes up from his plate in surprise and looked up at Hermione, wondering why on earth she was defending him. _

_"Where on earth is he going to sleep then?" Mrs Weasley glared lat Hermione before looking to Sirius "I suppose his godfather has an idea" Molly's tone was smug, and before Harry could even think of something to defend Sirius with, Sirius was on his feet._

_"That's right Molly. My Godson, my rules" his voice was low and dangerous, _

_"Come Harry, we'll discuss this somewhere else." Sirius walked towards the door, and Harry stood up and looked down at me, questioning. I nodded and stood up too. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were staring open-mouthed at me, Ron was out-right glaring at the two of us, his face almost identical to that of his mothers, and Hermione had a small smile on her face. _

_We went into the first-floor drawing room, and we sat down. Sirius sat in an arm chair, and Harry and I sat on the couch opposite._

_"So. where are we going to put you Harry?" Sirius said thoughfully, exchanging a glance with me, as if daring me to make a suggestion._

_"I have a suggestion" I said, and Sirius laughed._

_"Nymphie, you are so predictable" Sirius said, grinning. I cast a quick silencing harm on him, and he glared at me, and as I took out his wand I quickly disarmed him as well. _

_"He could bunk with me" I said quietly, and then I removed the silencing charm._

_"Tonks, I couldn't do that to you, you need your privacy, and theres only one bed in there" Harry said quickly, and Sirius burst out laughing. _

_"Because she wouldn't need ANY excuse to share a bed with Harry" Sirius grinned. "But other than that it's probably the best solution"_

_"So Harry, we better move your stuff before Remus gets back" I grinned at him, and the two of us stood up._

_"Thanks for doing this. You didn't have to" Harry said quietly as we walked down the steps. _

_Ït's fine really. A friend in need" I said, and I gave him a small hug. _

_"Well. If it is Potty and his shifter whore" Ron was standing outwide Remus'bedroom when we came out with Harry's trunk floating next to me. _

_"Leave me alone Weasley. Don't you even think of talking to Tonks like that. Give her the respect she deserves" Harry's voice was low and threatening, and it was scary. Ron stepped back, and followed us up stairs to Tonks'room._

_"have fun with your slag" he said quietly as he walked past us in the doorway. Harry turned around to smack him over but I pulled him back._

_"Don't worry about it" I said strongly, and he followed me into the room. _

_"Bed time Mr. Potter. I'll get changed in the bathroom." I told him, and he went over to his trunk to pull out his pyjamas. _

_ I returned in a few minutes, in a t-shirt and a pair of pink knickers, and saw Harry sitting on the bed, i only a pair of boxers. I just stood and stared. The finest six-pack ever. _

_"Sorry. I don't have proper pyjamas, So I sleep in these" Harry smiled at me, adn I smiled back._

_"It's fine, handsome" I tipped him an enormous wink, and watched him blush as I walked over to the bed._

_We lay on opposite sides of the bed, and slowly I drifted off to sleep. _

_I woke just over 3 hours later, wrapped in Harrys arms, a 'wand' pressing against my bum. I blushed, and managed to extract myself from his arm, he stirred, but I kissed him on the forehead and said. "Back to sleep, Lover boy" and he snugled down. I smiled, and I got this notebook out of my dresser."_

Nariska smiled."

"That's so sweet" Shiane crooned, smiling at the notebook.

"Yeah. Mum's, well, she's a bit of a flirt!"Maddison said, giggling. "I bet I take after her"

"Do you hear what she wrote about Ron though? Ron! He's an arrogant asshole!" nariska said, and Shinae nodded in agreement.

"But obviously later on he apologizes or something, because they're all friends now" Maddison reassured her sisters.

"Well, I;m off to be."Shinae said, and Nariska followed her up the staircase, after giving the notebook to Shinae. Maddison stood up, and spotting Lucas in the opposite corner of the common room, she headed over there to talk.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting peacefully in her husbands arms, watching their muggle television. Suddenly pain flared through her body, and the image of a black notebook came to her mind."She fell off the couch and onto the floor, and the concerned face of Harry Potter was soon over her.

"What's up?" he said, smiling.

"Stealth Sensory Charm went off. On my diary. Someone. One of the Girls. Shinae. Has my diary." Nymphadora brethed shallowly, her hand over her heart.

"What diary?" he asked, curious.

"It was int he secret compartment of my school trunk. Got everything about Hogwarts, Meeting you, and the fight with Voldemort, right up until just before Maddison was born" She said, panting.

"Calm down Dora. It's alright" Harry took his wife once more in his arms, and took her up to their bedroom to put her to bed.

* * *

_Thank you all for your reveiws, Warm fuzzies _

_Please keep reveiwing, flames welcome, since I need to know what I'm doing wrong/right. xD_

_the next chapter should be up in a week or so,_

_Til the next chapter!_

_Bye! xx_


	5. Torment

_  
Hey Everyone! Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed!_

_I have now come to realise that I need a beta, as a reveiwer kindly told me this, and reading back through wat I've written, it's a definite understatement. So if anyone would like to be my beta, you know what to do!_

_By the way:_

_Lily: Shinae's Owl_

_Magda: Nariska's Owl_

_?: Maddison's Owl (yes, it's up to you! Reveiwers, post a name that you think would be perfect for the Oldest Potter Child's Owl. I will pick my favourite, with full credit to the person who suggested it.)

* * *

_

**Writings From the Soul Of My Mother**

_Chapter Five:: Torment_

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_Hogwarts is great! As you will most likely already know, I'm a Gryffindor. So are Tarah and Kaitlin, and Hugo. Scorpius Malfoy was sorted in here to. He's very shy, I find myself as one of his few friends. I know Dad, you told me that a Malfoy is always dangerous, but there's something about him. He's not arrogant, like Draco. He's intense and introverted, he barely speaks to anyone. Rhiannon got put in Slytherin. I was quite pleased with that, I really do get sick of her teasing. I love it here. Sure, it's a bit lonely. I miss Cass and Lexy, tell them to write to me. Charms is my favourite class, I was the first person in the Gryffindor/Slytherin class of this year to make my feather fly, I got ten points. Professor Flitwick said that mum was great at Charms, and that I must have her talent. Charms might be my favourite, but the easiest, is definitly Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts. Professor Shacklebolt spent the whole first lesson telling us about himself, how he was injured in the War against Voldemort and couldn't return to his work as an Auror. He also mention both of you, Mum and Dad, as good friends of his. If he is, how come I haven't met him before that? Snape is the most evil person ever! Sure, it's not Severus, but a ilegitimate (Nariska told me to use this word) love child of Severus Snape is sure to be a lot like him. He didn't take any points from Gryffindor during our first week, like Maddison said he would, typical, she's so dramatic. Dad, you were right. It took me 12 minutes to fall asleep during a Double History of Magic period on thursday afternoon.Goblin Riots may absolutely fasinate Hugo, but not me. That's typical Hugo. He's done all his homework for this week, and it's only friday afternoon! I've started, don't worry, I've almost finiched everything. I almost got a detention in Potions the other day, when Marcus Longbottom's cauldron exploded, Snape thought I could have prevented it. I've been hanging out with Nariska and Maddison every second night in the common room, it's great to get to know them and our surroundings better, but it's okay, we're not breaking any rules. I've got to go, my History of Magic essay is calling me. Hugo's offered to help, so I better go down to the library, that's where him and Scorpius will be studying together. _

_Love you._

_Shinae.

* * *

_

_Hi!_

_School is awesome as usual, thanks for asking. It's so great to be out with some independence again. Shinae has been incredibly annoying, but the three of us hang out every second night, for about two or three hours, we have found something that interests the three of us, which is rare, so we're taking full oppurtunity of it. Dad, it's that time of the letter where you stop reading and let mum continue. Mum. Boy problems! I can't talk to any of my friends about it, because they're friends with the guy I like. Sure, you must be thinking, 'My daughter, beautiful and popular, how on earth could she be so shy about a guy?' but it's really complicated. He's incredible Mum, really. Hes gorgeous, he's friendly and nice and has an incredible personality. Don't worry, he's not years above me, and he wouldn't be the type to take advantage of my metamorph abilities, he's one of my best friends. I bet Shinae and Nariska know exactly who it is now but they won't tell a soul, it's not the only secret we have between us at the moment. Before you ask me what it is, I'm not telling you until the time is right, a time when you won't rage ut at us. How come you never told me how awful Prefect duties are! They're horrible! I really should have noticed when Hermione was rambling on about how great it is. Knowing her, and what she's like really should have given me the heads up, but alas, it didn't. _

_Reply as soon as you can mum, and Dad, I want to hear from you. Can you seend me some more money? I spent ten galleons the other day. I bought some things out of a make-up catalogue._

_I Love you both. _

_xx_

_Maddison.

* * *

_

**_Mum, Dad. _**

**_How are things at home? I miss you! Classes are a lot harder this year. Arithimancy and Ancient Runes are awesome, Rose and I share those classes. How are Cassandra and Alexia? I bet they are missing us. Tell them that I miss them too, and that I want them to write to me. Yeah, so back to the topic of school. Transfiguration is damn near impossible at the moment, but you both know I've always had trouble with it. Potions is simple, Professor Snape likes me, as well as he can like a Gryffindor, but he's polite all the same. He gave me ten points yesterday when I completed my potion first. Rose was absolutely speechless, she said it was the first time she had ever seen Snape give points to anyone from a house other than Slytherin. I also thought I'd tell you what Rose and I saw at teh Feast. Kilah and Maddison had a bet on Shinae's sorting. Ten Galleons. Maddison lost. So I guess you can put two and two together and figure that all out. Knowing her she'll ask you to send more money, and say she bought make-up or something, but now you know not to beleive her. I know, from what you probably heard in Maddison and Shinae's letters that we are becoming closer, but I can't ignore what she did and let her get away with it. But as I just mentioned, me and my sisters who are also at Hogwarts are becoming closer. We get together every other night in the common room, to well, keep each other company. we have found an interest that we all share. Well, Magda is back from hunting now, so I will finish this and send her off._**

**_Love, _**

_**Nariska**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Well. Lex? Cass? Do you want to go upstairs and write your sisters' letters?" Nymphadora askled her two youngest children, who nodded excitedly and ran for the stairs, each going to teir own room to get to work. Harry took his now sobbing wife in his arms.

"What are we going to do? Harry, they've got the diary. Everything we tried to shelter from them, they'll know." She pulled him tighter, She was afraid. Usyually nothing could make her cry, but before Maddison was born, they'd promised each other to never let their children find out the entire truth.

"We could go up to Hogwarts when I've next got a day off work and we can send off Cass and Lex to Ron and Hermione or Molly. You can take my Cloak and the Marauders Map, and go up to the Gryffindor Common Room and get the diary from Shinae's trunk. I'll go up to the Headmaster and say that one of the wards were down, and I spotted it when I was in Hogsmeade" Harry grinned. It was a good plan, that he'd come up with.

"Genius." Nymphadora mumbled into Harry's chest as he pulled her closer.

"That's why you love me" He teased, grinning.

"Sure" she said, sarcasm laced in her voice. Harry pretended to look hurt, but he kissed his wifes forehead.

* * *

_To Maddison, Shinae, amd Nariska._

_We're glad to hear that you're enjoying school. We all miss you, and can't wait to see you at Christmas. Shinae, We're glad your enjoying Hogwarts, even if you are a tiny bit lonely, it's okay, we all went through it. Dad's a bit weary about you being friends with the Malfoy kid, but I don't mind, I've had personal experience befriending people I'm not supposed to. I'm glad that you're there for him, it seems like he needs a friend at the moment. Rhiannon got into Slytherin? I always knew there was a small shred of doubt that this would happen, but don't worry. If she needs your help, be there for her, even if she is particuarly nasty about it. She needs to know that yshe has peopple behind her, that she is not alone. Nariska, Classes are supposed to get harder as you go up, did you think you'd be studying first year magic for seven years? Don't worry darling, you'll get the hang of it, glad to hear that you and Rose are enjoying Arithimancy and Ancient Runes, I did Arithimancy and I particuarly enjoyed it also. About the thing you told me, I'll deal with it in a second. Snape? well, considering his father, I've heard that he's actually a polite and well-mannered man, but now you know for sure. Maddison, how dare you make a bet on your sisters sorting! How irresponsible! And before you ask who told me, it's none of your business. I'm not sending you any more money, and your allowance is suspended for the rest of the month. As for your boy problems, just talk to him, seriously. You might think it's absurd, but it's right. It's what I did with your father, and it worked out for me. Just be honest, and things will work through for you. If he doesn't feel the same way, then you know, and you can work towards moving on, and it qon't ruin your friendship. If he feels the same way, then you've hit the jackpot darling. Prefect duties... Well, your father and I weren't prefects, so we wouldn't know would we? Hermione's hearts in the right place, remember that. _

_Things are fine here, it's a very empty house when you three are away. Dad can't get much time off work, but he finishes early enough to see the girls, which pleases the four of us. Ron, Hermione, your father and I took Cass and Lex, along with Lauchlan, Colin, Katherine and Harmony to the new Broomstick park. The girls loved it, Dad was so protevtive of them, he wouldn't let them rent out Firebolt 3000s, and took great pride in outstripping them for the Snitch on his firebolt 3000 during the friendly games he'd organized. Typical. I've been teasing him about it, you should see him blush when anybody mentions it. Whats the chance of a bunch of kids on firebolt 3000s beating him anyway? He could play Quidditch for England, not that he'd admit it. He's shaking his head at me now as he read that last part over my shoulder. You know how he is. Dad sends his love, and sometime later in the week Cass and Lex will send you their own letters, they've been working hard on them, they want them to be perfect._

_All our Love, _

_Mum and Dad._

_

* * *

_

Maddison looked up from the letter she had been reading aloud to her sisters.

"Who told her about that bet?" She asked, her tone a mixture of anger and embarassment.

"I did. Rose said it was a good idea. I'm sorry, but they still needed to know" Nariska said, looking at her feet.

"It's cool. Shall we read the next entry? Just the next one, I have to go, to talk to someone." Maddison replied nervously.

"Lucas, right?" Shinae smiled at the look of shock on her oldest sisters face. "Just because I'm only eleven doesn't mean I'm completely oblivious to that Guy and Girl stuff!"

"Well, yeah. I am" Maddison admitted. "Shinae, it's your turn to read an entry" Maddison pushed the notebook into Shinae's hands and waited eagerly for her to start.

_"August 22, 1995_

_So. Where I left off last time, Harry and I are sharing a bed. It's strangely comfortable. this morning, Harry was just getting up as I woke, and he took first claim on the bathroom, so I just lied back. Just after Harry had left the room, I heard something being pushed up against the wall next to the door very roughly, I jumped up, not even caring about who was going to see me in my little pink singlet and matching tiny boxer shorts. Harry was being pushed up against the wall by Ron, and Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were surrounding the scuffle, Hermione looked afraid but the rest looked smug. _

_"So, Potty. How's your whore?" Fred asked, his voice laced with hate, as he glared at Harry._

_"Don't talk about her like that. If you're here to insult me, insult me, leave her out of it" Harry said, struggling against Ron. No-one, except Hermione seemed to know I was there, as I went to speak, Hermione caught my eye and shook her head ever so slightly. I shut my mouth._

_" Awww. Does wee Potty love the whore?" Ron asked in a mocking voice._

_"Leave her out of it Weasley" Harry growled, and the Twins laughed._

_"He loves her!" Fred chanted_

_"She doesn't love him" George added._

_"no-one loves the Boy-Who-Lived"_

_"No, Fred, his mummy and daddy loved him, but they're dead aren't they?"_

_"Yes. True, dear brother. So, Potty, why don't you just go kill yourself-"_

_"And be with mummy and daddy-"_

_"because no-one wants you here" They finished, chorusing the last part together. I gasped. So did Hermione. Hary finally managed to shove his way out of Ron's grasp and he disappeared downt eh stairs._

_"Why on earth did you say that to him! How could you be so nasty! Do you even have any idea what life is like for him!" I was shouting at the top of my voice, my wand in my hand, ready to hex all of them. They just smirked._

_"Well, whore. He needed to know the truth. Did it break his little heart?" Ron said, maocking again. _

_"For Gods sake Ron! You're so freaking jealous! Get over yourself! How would you like to have no parents? He would do anything to have his parents back. He hates the Fame, He hates the money, he'd swap it all just so he could have his parents back! Don't you understand that?" I kept yelling._

_"What on earth is going on out here?" Molly Weasley was standing behind me, looking at what I was wearing._

_"Surely you should cover yourself in front of my children Nymphadora?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. _

_"Why should I do anything for your disgraceful children. You need to teach them a thing or two about respect. now I have to find Harry" I walked away from her._

_"Nymphadora! How dare you call my children disgraceful. What have they done to deserve that abuse?" Molly looked mildly annoyed at me insulting her children._

_"Ask them.. I need to find Harry before he does something drastic" I tried to keep going._

_"Drastic?" Molly was confused._

_"Maybe he'll take their advice and kill himself. I don't know" I walked, and I ddin't stop, even when I was called back. By the sounds of it Molly had rounded on the kids._

_Arthur, Remus, and Sirius were talking in low voices over cups of tea, the conversation ended as soon as I entered and the three men looked at me. _

_"Why are you crying?" Sirius said in a low voice as he stepped closer to me, to give me a hug. I was crying?_

_"The Weasley kids and Hermione were tormenting Harry" It was all I could say. I leaned into Sirius._

_"What did they say?" Remus asked quietly_

_"Really nasty" It was all I could say as I sat down at the table and Arthur handed me a cup of tea. _

_"It's okay, he'll just need some alone time, time to chill out. When your ready to tell us, you can" Sirius said softly. the conversation ended then, as the Weasley kids and Hemrione entered the kitchen, all of them wearing smug looks as they smirked at me, while Hermione shot me a look of sympathy (Sirius had assured me as they entered that I did look like a wreck) _

_I sat in the corner of the kitchen, my legs tucked up to my chest. Six long hours had passed. Remus, Sirius, Molly and Arthur had just come back in. _

_"the kids won't tell me what they said." Molly shook her head._

_"Ron had him up against the wall, and they were calling me a whore. He defended me, and the twins told him to go kill himself because no-one here loved him" I sobbed openly, as Molly went red with rage and Remus was shaking with anger._

_"I'm going to murder those -my- children" She said loudly, as she paced in front of me. _

_"We need to find him. Remus, search the third floor and attic. Arthur, first and second floor. Molly, deal with the kids. I'll look after Tonks" Sirius instructed, and Molly was gone int he blink of an eye, and within seconds I could hear her yelling echoing down to the kitchen. Arthur and Remus rushed off, and Sirius sat down nextt o me._

_"You got it bad, sweetie" he said, grinning. I couldn't help but smile, it was such a sirius response._

_Ï like him. I've come to care for him. He needs people like me, you and Remus to look out for him, to love him for who he is, not because of what he's got on his forehead or in his vault. He needs us, and really, to be honest, we need him." I said it softly, and as I looked up into my cousins face, I saw him nod, before he grinned. _

_"Nymmy loves Harry!" He exclaimed, until he saw me begin to look upset again. _

_"Ron, Fred and George were teasing him about that when he stuck up for me. We've got to find him" I explained, and I paced the kitchen, witing for Harry to come trotting through the door looking at his feet. The door opened, my eyes flew to the door to see who was there. Remus. Alone._

_"Couldn't find him. Arthur couldn't either, but he's doing the third floor and attic to double check._

_"I'm going to help." I said, and I ran out and up to the first floor. as I stood, breathing almost silently as I stood int eh entrance hall wondering where to look first, I could hear a noise. I strained my hearing, and I identified it as muffled sobbing. taking off down the hall way I passed the staircase, where the noise was loudest. There was a cupboard under the stairs. I'd never noticed it before. I opened the door quietly, and Harry was looking up at me, tears falling freely from his glittering emerald eyes that peirced my soul. I pulled him out of the cramped space and pulled him to me. I relaxed as he cried on my shoulder. then he pulled away._

_"God Tonks!"he said hoarsely "Why'd you have to change into someone stunning like that?" he asked me, his eyes quickly sweeping me, and I felt my body tingle under his gaze. I changed myself back to how I was_

_"Shush. I'll tell you upstairs. Go up to our room, I'll tell Sirius and Remus that I found you"he trudged slowly up teh stairs, peering aorund to make sure the landing was deserted before he slipped across the hallway and into our room. _

_"Found him" I said queitly as I opened the door to the kitchen. _

_"Where?"Remus asked, confused_

_"cupboard under the stairs. Fitting isn't it?" I said sadly. Sirius was walking over to me._

_"Look. I want to talk to him for a bit. Come up to me and Harry's room in an hour okay?" I said softly, and Sirius nodded in understanding before walking back to the table. I walked quietly up the stairs, passing Arthur who was rushing back to the kitchen, and he slowed down when I told him I'd found Harry._

_Harry was sitting on the floor next toe the bed, hiding his face in his hands._

_"I would've thought the bed was more comfortable?" I teased, even though I knew it wasn't teh time to tase. He glared at me, and I looked at my feet, blushing._

_"Tonks? Was that your real form downstairs?" he was on the bed now, and I nodded as I sat next to him. _

_"Why do you change? you're beautiful" He blushed crimson, and looked at his hands._

_"Growing up, at being at Hogwarts, guys that I was going out with always asked me to change. Into what they considered perfect. I've just always assumed that my real form isn't pretty enough for guys to like me for me" Harry looked up at me in disbeleif as I looked down, trying not to cry._

_"How could they? You chould never ever change anything for somebody Tonks. Remember that, there's plenty of people who love you for you" He said it sternly, and I flinched, but he put his arm around my shoulder._

_"What are you suggesting Mr Potter?" I grinned at him, and he blushed as he met my eyes._

_"Could you, please, turn back to your real form?" He asked me softly, quietly, pleading. I nodded, and I changed. My hair became longer, turning to jet black and going dead straight. My eyes turned sparkling blue, and my jaw became more squared. My body grew out a bit, I got more curvy, and my chest filled out a tiny bit. I looked up at Harry for reassurance and he was smiling down at me._

_"Are you okay? After this morning?" I asked tentatively, and I stuttered as the smile turned to a scowl "Y-you d-d-don't-t ha-v-ve t-to tell m-me if-f you don't-t want t-to"_

_"It's fine. Tonks, fine. I. Well, It's my worst fear. Everyone I love, and who loves me being dead. It's almost like that now. Ron and Hermione were my best friends, but they turned their backs on me so easily. I feel so, alone." Harry said, starely once again at his hands as if they were the most interesting things he'd ever seen. _

_"Harry. You've got Sirius, and Remus. They love you like your their son. And. And. You've got me." I wasn't quite sure how to phrase that last part, so I just spat it out. It was worth it. His goofy grin lit up the room, and it made my heart flutter. _

_"You mean that?" he asked, looking down at me._

_"Every single word" I said, grinning back at him. _

_"Well. Thanks. I'll always be there for you. Remember that okay? I'm going to go down to teh kitchen, I'm starving" he said, and his stomach backed him up. It growled loudly._

_"Okay Harry. Thanks you" I hugged him, before he left the room, turning around to smile at me before he closed the door behind him. _

_Now I'm lying on my bed, writing. Today made me realise something I've been hiding for almost three weeks. I like Harry James Potter. Like like him. I feel all giddy like a teenager. And when I say 'Harry Potter' I don't mean Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, but the real Harry._

Wow" Shinae muttered the last comment as she finished the long entry, and she grinned up at her sisters, who were as equally shocked.

"That's so romantic!" Nariska commented, and raised her eyebrow at Maddison, who looked deep in thought.

"I wonder how Mum and Dad made friends again with Ron, Hermione, Fred George and Ginny?" she said softly, glancing over to the corner where Lucas was reading a book.

"Somehow I geuss. I wouldn't have ever forgiven them, that was incredibly nasty what they said" Nariska shook her head, as she looked over to where Rose and Hugo were sitting, working together on a letter for their parents, who were Ron and Hermione.

"Can't judge their children though. How do you know they're not different. Look at Kilah, she's serious and dramatic, and her father owns a joke shop." Maddison said, smiling.

"Do you want to do another entry or not?" Shinae asked, and the other two shook their heads.

"That was a long one, and" Nariska flicked through to the next entry. "the next entry is quite long."

"Okay. Later" Maddison stood up and strutted off.

"She's going to talk to Lucas." Shinae said excitedly.

"He deserves someone more carefree, friendly, a person not, well, like Maddison. She'll run him off the rails." Nariska looked disappointed as she stood up. "Well I'm going to go over and sit with Charity, Vanessa and Rebecca and do my homework. See you Shi." Nariska walked over to the table where her friends were sitting, dragging her heavy backpack behind her.

Shinae sat on the couch, just looking around at everyone in the common room. She still couldn't really beleive that she was finally at Hogwarts. Being jealous of Maddison sand Nariska since they had started, all five of the girls had grown up with stories about Hogwarts, always from her father, their mother refused to talk about her Hogwarts days, and now, Shinae realised, she finally knew why.

* * *

"Mummy?" Cassandra Potter stood int he doorway to the kitchen, looking at her mother, who's bubblegum pink hair was hiding her face from veiw. 

"Yes darling?" Nymphadora replied, with a concerntrated look, in seconds her hair was shoulder length.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked quietly, blinking her now emerald eyes that resembled her fathers.

"He's at work. He'll be late" Nymphadora said it in monotone. She hated her husbands hours, hardly getting to see him, and him always being worn out.

"Liar! I'm not at Work" Harry came into the room, Alexia in one arm, and as he hugged Cassandra, Nymphadora came over and hugged him tight, and kissing him lightly.

"I've missed you." she whispered to her husband, who smiled and kissed her forehead

"We've missed you too Daddy!" Alexia and Cassandra chorused, and harry smiled down at them.

"I've missed you three too. Girls? Do you want tot go upstairs and play? I have to talk to Mummy about something important" Harry asked his two youngest daughters, who sprinted from the kitchen.

"Harry?" Nymphadora asked tentatively, looking at her husband.

"Sit down" he said quietly, and as she sat down, he sat in a chair next to her, and he held her hands.

"Nim. I did something today. I know you won't be pleased, but. Just bear with me. Tell me what you think." Harry looked at their entwined hands nervously.

"Just tell me Harry. Please" She begged him. She was worried. What the hell had he done?

"I quit my job" he said quietly, so quiet that Nymphadora almost missed it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"she yelled. He looked up at her, afraid. She grinned. He stood up and she threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you for finally quitting. I'm sick of never seeing you, and when I do your worn out. I love you and I will be okay with whatever decision you make." She smiled up at him, and kissed him.

"I'm glad your okay with it. I almost didn't come home. I went in, told Shack that I quit, and walked out. I was almost going to go back and beg for my job back, because I didn't want to upset you" Harry said sadly.

"Secretly I've been wanting you to quit for ages, the girls and I never get to see you" Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"I've got enough money in my vault to keep us living like this until the girls have grandkids. We don't need to worry" Harry said soflty, kissing her forehead.

"I Love you" she whispered, pulling him tight again.

* * *

"Hey Luke." 

"Oh, hi Maddi. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you" Maddison looked at her hands.

"Yeah? Spit it out then. It's all good" Lucas put his arm over Maddison's shoulder, to try to reassure her.

"Just promise me, that whatever I say to you, we'll stay friends" Maddison said softly, and watched as Lucas seemed to be thinking of what to say. He took his arm back from her shoulder, and looked at her.

"I don't think I want to be your friend. He said finally, and Maddison felt rage.

"What?" she said venomously, her voice low and dangerous.

"I mean. Oh god Maddi. If you only want to be friends thats okay." he said quickly.

"Lucas. I like you. A lot." she paused, to see his reaction. He was grinning. He leaned forward, taking her hand in his, and kissing her lips gently.

"You mean that?" he asked softly, and she nodded, "Maddison, Do you want to go out with me?" he asked quietly_. not rejection not rejection, _he thought.

"Yes" she said quietly, and throwing her arms around him.

* * *

_Another chapter!!_

_It's the longest chapter EVER that I have written in any of my fics, yes I'm proud._

_I'm taking a small break fromt his fic, 1-2 weeks, whille I update one or two of my other fics, maybe Reign of Hogwarts and Nik and Shi Adventures. _

_Merry Christmas all!!_

_Please reveiw!_

_xx_


	6. Letters

**Writings from the Soul of my mother.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Letters**

* * *

_To Maddison, Shinae and Nariska, _

_We really miss you! Mummy and Daddy took us to Barney's Broomstick Park on September 2nd. It was awesome. Harmony turned eight last week and we went to the Burrow for her birthday party, Molly had made a massive birthday feast, which even included a fairy shaped cake! School is horrible. I (Cassandra) had an accident at school and turned my hair pink and all the kids in my class think I'm some kind of freak. Mummy and Daddy are thinking about taking both of us out of muggle primary school. It'll be cool! We heard Mummy and Daddy talking on the Extendable Ears about moving to Potter Castle over Christmas break, since Daddy's not working anymore. We can't wait until you come back for Christmas! Mummy and Daddy are taking us Christmas shopping next week, even though it's over a month until Christmas. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Cass and Lex. _

Shinae put the letter down.

"Barney's Broomstick Park! We spent half of the summer begging Mum to take us!" Shinae exclaimed, and Maddison giggled.

"_You _begged. You know Nariska would rather read a book, and I wouldn't want to break a nail." Maddison rolled her eyes.

"Can we stop arguing and read the next entry? I have loads of Homework, and so do you two" Nariska said, and picked up the notebook. "Maddi, your turn"

"_12th September, 1995 _

_It's weird having all of the kids gone from Grimmauld place. Sure, it's good to have those damn Weasley kids out, but it's so quiet. Sirius, Remus and I are the only one's there, and Remus is gone most of the time, Sirius spends most of the day in his room sulking, and I'm working. _

_Today, I went into work, saw Kingsley about an upcoming Order mission we're going on together, and made a quick cover when Rufus came past that I wanted to know the whereabouts of Sirius, since he's my cousin and all. Rufus was looking for me. Apparently, because I mucked up my last Auror mission, (I fell down some stairs and knocked myself out while trying to stalk some criminal) I'm on desk duty for the next three months. I nearly told him to stuff his job up his ass, but I managed to keep it in. At least with Desk jobs, there are normal hours, (9am-5pm) so I can be around for Sirius more. _

_I miss Harry. It's weird waking up and not having him next to me. _

_Sirius is extremely depressed. He misses Harry already, much more than I do. I feel sorry for the guy. He's stuck in the horrid place he grew up from, he's back at the place he ran away from, he's suffering as much as what he would if he was back in Azkaban. He's even stopped calling me "Nymmie" or any other horrid version of my first name. It's incredible how much he loves Harry. He lived off rats last year just so he could be close to the tournament and Harry. I couldn't believe it when Harry told me. _

_Wow. I got an owl from Harry just then. _

_"Tonks. _

_Hey! Bet you didn't expect a letter from me! I wanted to write to someone. And you told me that I could write whenever I needed to, so I thought you might like to hear from me. _

_Ron and the Twins are being gits, as usual. A guy in my dormitory, Seamus, told me he thinks I'm mad and deluded, like the Daily Prophet says. Neville said he believes me, I really value his loyalty. He's my only true friend at the moment. Hermione only trails around after Ron and the Twins, she won't stick up for herself. She hasn't said a whole word to me the whole year, but that's only because Ron is stuck to her like glue, as if to keep an eye on her. _

_People here whisper behind their hands to their friends as I walk past. Some don't even bother to keep their voice down. The rumours that are flying around here are horrible. Some even say that I resurrected Voldemort. _

_I'm so depressed. It even feels weird to be telling anyone this, because I've never had anyone to confide in. It's nice to know that I can trust you with my life, as well as to tell you everything. Thank you for letting me ramble onto you, it's really nice of you. _

_Well, I have loads of homework to do; it's going to be extremely hard doing it without Hermione's help. _

_See ya. _

_Harry. _

_Harry. _

_School must be so hard for you. I wish I was there to help you or at least a compassionate person from the Order. Dumbledore won't say how you are going, Sirius, Remus and I hound him after nearly every single meeting. Sirius said that one of us should Apparate to Hogsmeade to meet you on a Hogsmeade trip, I think I'll volunteer, I'd really like to see you. _

_Since you told me what's happening with you, I'll return the favour. Because of that work accident I told you about, the Head of the Auror department put me on Desk duty until Christmas. It'll be really tedious, but at least I have normal hours, so I can be around for Sirius. He's missing you a lot, he's all depressed and he hardly comes out of his room. He's not the same person he was over the summer. _

_Remus tells me to tell you that you are invited here for Christmas Break, Remus, Sirius and I are all going to be here, the Weasley's are going to be at the Burrow, so you don't have to worry about them. _

_I can't fix the people at school, but I have some advice. Keep you head high sweetie. The people who aren't there for you now will feel really bad when something proves them all wrong, and you'll find people begging for you forgiveness. It might sound cheesy, but it'll work. _

_When's your next Hogsmeade weekend? I'll tell Remus that I'll go, so he doesn't have to. I'm excited already! _

_Tonks. _

_Tonks. _

_Thanks for the advice. It really is working; I barely even hear them talking now. Umbridge gave me a week's detention for telling the truth about Voldemort. I had to write lines with this weird Quill that cuts the words you write into your hand. Is that legal? I'm missing you too, loads. I wish I didn't have to go back to school, I'd much rather be around there with you, Remus and Sirius. _

_McGonagall took fifty points off of Gryffindor the other day when She found me cornered by the Twins, they'd put me under a Body-Bind and were forcing those Skiving Snack boxes that make you spew down my throat. The Twins got a month detention with McGonagall too. Ginny apologized to me the other day, when we were both in the library. Apparently she's been telling Molly about what the Twins have been doing and Molly's been sending them Howlers threatening them. _

_I'm really confused. Dumbledore knows that we've been writing to each other, he told me to stop because if our mail is intercepted then you'll get in trouble for helping me out over the holidays on Dumbledore's orders. He's acting quite manipulative really. _

_The next Hogsmeade Trip is Twenty-fifth of November. I'm really glad you're coming; I get along better with you than I do with Remus, and I really want to see you. Since Dumbledore seems to be in 'Don't Rat Out Dora Tonks' mood, come in your base form, you know it's my favourite form of yours, and you won't be recognised. It's only 2 weeks until the Hogsmeade trip, I'm glad it's not to long away. I'm going to have to do Christmas shopping while you're here, so you can help me pick out presents for Ginny, Sirius, Remus and help to pick out an amazing present for you, I'm not used to shopping for women, so I don't really know what to get you. _

_Malfoy is still strutting around the school like he owns it. He's like Umbridge's pet, he sucks up to her so much; it makes me want to puke. _

_Write back soon! _

_Harry. _

_Harry. _

_I know it's only two days until I come up to Hogsmeade, but I couldn't wait to tell you these things. _

_Blood Quills are illegal, I've talked to Madam Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement, but Fudge won't let her prosecute. _

_Dumbledore is trying to keep you safe, I think. He's doing it as if to protect a little weapon. I think that deep down he cares about you, he's just over-protective. As for his 'Don't Rat Out Dora Tonks' mood, you know he loves to call me by my dreaded full name, but Dora isn't too bad. _

_Umbridge is denying the return of Voldemort because Fudge has told her to. Malfoy is sucking up to her like his father does to Fudge, so if he gets caught doing Death Eater Activities, he can claim that he was under the Imperius Curse like last time, and he'll have Fudge and Umbridge to back him up. _

_It was nice of Ginny to apologize, and the twins really did deserve the detentions, and those points taken off them, it's good to know that someone is at least notifying Molly of what's going on. _

_Desk Duty is so boring, I really can't wait to get back out in the field, Only a few months to go luckily. Sirius is very glad that someone is coming to see you tomorrow; we can all finally know how you are coping. _

_As for the Christmas presents, I can help with Remus and Sirius' ones, but you do know that you are not allowed to get me anything right? If you still insist, that means I have to get you something as equally amazing, okay? _

_See you on Saturday! I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at 10am. _

_Tonks. _

Maddison looked up from the notebook.

"I'm really eager to find out what Dad got Mum that Christmas! Aren't you?" Maddison said to her younger sisters.

"Of Course!" Nariska exclaimed, taking the book from her sister. "It's my turn right?"

"Hurry up!" Shinae said impatiently, after nodding in agreement to her sister's question.

"Fine. Patience is a virtue that is wasted on you Shinae Nymphadora Potter." Nariska teased, and Shinae glared.

_"25th November, 1995. _

_I woke up in my bed in Grimmauld Place this morning extremely excited. I had a day off from the ministry, but more importantly, I was going to see Harry. Remus and Sirius are almost as excited as me, as they get to find out how he is, but I get to actually see him. It was 9am when I went down for breakfast, both of my housemates were eagerly waiting for me, and I was glad to have noticed that someone had cooked breakfast, since I'm a terrible cook. I went to Hogsmeade in my base form so that no-one would recognise me, just like Harry suggested. Since neither Sirius nor Remus has seen me in that form, I went to Hogsmeade in my more normal form and then I changed just before I met Harry. After eating breakfast, while being bombarded with things to ask Harry, I managed to get out of Remus and Sirius' grip and Apparate to Hogsmeade, a minute or two late. While walking to the Three Broomsticks, I changed forms, and I saw Harry leaning against the Bar, eagerly trying to spot me in the crowds. He didn't see me until I had my arms wrapped around him, and he hugged be back, if not a little more restrained that me. _

_"Let's go in here and have a drink first, my shout" Harry suggested, and I eagerly nodded, I was frozen already. _

_"Sirius and Remus gave me a long list of questions to ask you" I said to Harry, grinning as we sat down at a small table in the corner, as far away from Hermione and Ron as Harry wanted. _

_"I'm fine, I'm not having many dreams, I'm eating well, Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the first Quidditch match of the season 380-70, I'm doing all right in my classes, all of my homework has been done, I'm not letting Snape get to me, neither with the Weasley's and Hermione, looking forward to Christmas at Headquarters, I've gotten three Detentions from teachers other than Umbridge, I managed to pull a rug out from under Fred and George in the common room with a well done Summoning spell and that's about it. Did I forget something?" Harry rattled off quickly, flashing a teasing grin at me. _

_"I think that's it, but" I started, laughing, before he cut me off. _

_"Would you like me to write it down?" he joked, and I slapped him on the arm. _

_"I'm not forgetful!" I said indignantly, and he laughed. _

_"And your not clumsy either" he retorted, and I hit him again. _

_"I'll get you back for that Potter" I growled. _

_"Okay, Nym… I mean, Dora" he smiled apologetically, and I grinned. _

_"Nice cover" I said quietly, and he blushed. _

_We went to Zonko's next, Harry thought that Sirius might like a large supply of joke merchandise to prank Order members with; since neither of us knew the last time he'd been to a joke shop. _

_"A Super-Special-Awesome-Joke-Box or a Zonko's special?" I asked Harry as I looked at the sign over the counter that showed the Christmas Gift Packs. _

_"The Super-Special-Awesome-Joke-Box, it's got more stuff in it" said Harry simply and then telling the guy behind the counter what he wanted. _

_18 Galleons later, we left the Joke shop with the Joke Box, shrunk and in Harry's pocket. I suggested Dervish and Banges for Remus' present, as they have lots of little defence devices and the like there. _

_"Does Remus have a Sneakascope?" Harry asked as he browsed the shelves, looking at a large Sneakascope that was on special for 22 Galleons. _

_"Not that I know of, are you implying that I've been in his bedroom?" I asked him, grinning as he blushed. _

_"No, Course not. Sorry" he stammered, as he picked up the Sneakascope. _

_"I'd like to get this, please" he asked the store owner, who looked him up and down, double taking at his scar. _

_"Of course Mr Potter, Fifteen Galleons." The man replied, and Harry frowned. _

_"The label said 22, I'm not paying less than that" Harry said defiantly, handing over the Galleons. "Thanks for the offer, I just don't like using my fame to get discounts" Harry added as the man flinched. _

_"You're a good man, Mr Potter." The man said as the Sneakascope wrapped itself. "Good Day" he said as he handed over the paper package. _

_"What was that Harry?" I asked him seriously as we walked down the main street of Hogsmeade. _

_"I don't like getting special treatment. It's not fair on everyone else." Harry said, scuffing his feet. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. _

_"That guy was right, you are a good man" I said sincerely and he smiled slightly. _

_"It means a lot more when you say it Tonks" he said quietly, blushing. _

_"Thanks Harry" I replied happily _

_"So, what do you want for Christmas?" He asked, changing the subject. _

_"I said in my last letter that I didn't want anything!" I exclaimed, smiling. _

_"Since when does someone not want anything?" Harry said. "I never had anything for christmas until I was eleven, and I never wanted anything, but I've learnt to not say no." _

_"Okay Harry" I felt a bit guilty about him having to mention the Dursley's, if what vaguely, so I gave in. _

_"How about some Jewellery?" he pointed to a Jewellers. _

_"A man after my heart?" I teased him, nudging him in the side with my elbow. _

_"I told you I was useless at shopping for women!" he exclaimed, blushing. _

_"A nice piece of Jewellery will be fine Harry, just nothing too extravagant alright?" He agreed, leading me into the shop. _

_"Do you prefer gold or silver?" he asked, roaming the displays. _

_"Silver" I replied quickly. _

_"Tonks? What do you think of this?" Harry called out, pointing to a beautiful silver chain necklace with a gorgeous emerald stone pendant. _

_"It's beautiful!" I gushed "But its way too expensive!" I said, but he ignored me. _

_"Excuse me; I'd like to buy that necklace" he got the attention of the assistant. _

_"Ah, Mr Potter. That'll be 30 Galleons" The assistant said, summoning the necklace's box to him, and putting the necklace lightly inside. Harry pretended to ignore the fact that he had been given a serious discount. _

_"Tonks? Can you wait outside? I've got something to talk over with this man" Harry asked me delicately, and I nodded, heading outside the store. _

_Harry reappeared five minutes later, with the newest box added to his shopping. Refusing to tell me what he had talked over, I walked him back up to the Hogwarts gates. _

_"See you in a few weeks Harry; make sure you write, okay?" I hugged him tightly, before turning to walk away. _

_"Tonks?" I turned around to face him as he called me "Thanks for coming in your real form, I appreciate it" he said before walking into the grounds before I could reply. I Apparated back to Grimmauld Place, changed my form, and entered the kitchen, where Remus and Sirius were waiting eagerly. _

_"Tell us everything!" Sirius demanded, and I told him a brief account of what we'd done, Sirius opened up the firewhisky when I said that Gryffindor had beat Slytherin in Quidditch. Boys and their Quidditch. Remus seemed unconvinced that Harry was fine, and I tried to reassure him that Harry really did seem fine, and distracted the two of them with the talk of Christmas shopping. Remus was proud at what Harry had said too the man who had offered him the discount, but I refused to say what Harry had been buying. Sirius started on his second bottle of firewhisky, and I headed up stairs to get away from Sirius, who flirts horribly with anything when he's drunk (A few months ago I saw him try to chat up a broomstick). _

"He bought her a necklace!" Maddison exclaimed, smiling at the notebook in Nariska's hands.

"Isn't it sweet?" Nariska added, and Shinae nodded eagerly.

"Well, if that's it, Lucas says he doesn't get to see me enough, so I better go see him." Maddison said, flicking her black hair with pink streaks over her shoulder.

"Maybe he doesn't get to see you much because it's so dark in broom closets?" Shinae suggested, and Nariska giggled.

"You are so immature" Maddison mock-glared and walked off. "Later" She called over her shoulder, leaving Nariska and Shinae sitting in the corner of the common room.

"Can you help me with my transfiguration essay, Nariska?" Shinae said, pulling her schoolbag over to her.

"Sure, but then we better write a letter home" Nariska said, smiling at her younger sister.

* * *

**I know, it's not great, I hit a writers block, that's why its crap, and it took so long to update.**


	7. Christmas

Chapter 7: Christmas

A/N: Italics are flashbacks to the Christmas of 1995. I decided to attempt a nice flashback chapter, even though the girls would read the same thing in the diary, just know that they know all of what happened in the flashbacks. I also know that this chapter isn't that great, but there is some Harry/Tonks fluff at the end, kind of. Harry and Tonks will most likely get together in the next few chapters, so stay tuned! Also, next chapter is the Department of Mysteries.

Snow wrapped around the castle as most of the students within prepared to go home for Christmas, packing their trunks, sending off last minute owls to far away relatives, and doing last minute present swapping with their friends.

Harry put the last few things in his trunk then closed it with a satisfying click. He was excited. He was going home, to Sirius, Remus and Tonks. They were like his family, his godfather, his 'Uncle Moony' and, Tonks. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about Tonks. Hermione would just say it was a crush. Harry would have told her to stop being so infantile.

Tonks was sitting on the couch in the Drawing Room of Grimmauld Place. Sirius had been getting the decorations ready for the four occupants of the old house to put up the following day. Tonks could tell that Sirius was really looking forward to Harry coming home and that Remus was reasonably happier than usual. Tonks smiled, she had to admit that she felt like she had been walking on air for the last few days, anticipating Harry's arrival.

Maddison was looking forward to introducing her family to Lucas. She had read Cassandra and Alexia's letter and was hoping to see the Potter Castle that had been mentioned. Lots of her wealthier classmates lived in their families ancestral castles. She thought of what it would look like. She knew that the Potter's were loaded as, so she could imagine a magnificent castle with a load of rooms, all lusciously accessorised with expensive furniture, as well as house-elves to do each and everyone's every command.

Nariska, on the other hand, only hoped that the Castle had a decent library, to help with her holiday homework. She would have normally tried to complete it before she went home for the holidays, but the workload of third year was getting to her just a little bit, especially with the diary sessions. Her friends had chastised her for not doing her homework straight away, and if she wasn't so interested in hearing the story of her parents, then she probably would skip the 'family bonding' sessions.

Shinae was excited, more excited than what she had been about arriving at Hogwarts. She missed her mum, her younger sisters, and especially her dad. She was looking forward to giving her family her presents, and seeing Potter Castle. Shinae would miss her friends, who were more like family to her than her sisters sometimes, but she wouldn't miss going home for the holiday for anything.

_

* * *

_

Harry pulled his trunk after him as he got off the scarlet engine packed with homebound students. Tonks wrapped him in a tight hug as soon as she saw him, eagerly bounding over to him.

_"Hey Dora" he whispered, hugging her back. Tonks felt a great rush of affection for the boy._

_"Hi Harry!" she exclaimed, performing a feather-light charm on his trunk before taking his hand and guiding it to a firm grip on her upper arm._

_"Hold tight" she winked at him, and spun on the spot, the darkness engulfed them, and two seconds later they reappeared on the grassy square outside number 12. _

_"Harry?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Um. I hate to tell you this, but your hand moved during the trip." Tonks grinned. His hand had strayed from her arm and was instead loosely cupped against her chest. _

_"Oh! Sorry!" he blushed, and moved his hand quickly. _

_"Don't worry about it, how did you know I didn't enjoy it?" She laughed and walked up to the house, which appeared between houses 11 and 13. Harry watched her for a few seconds, before following quickly._

_"Harry's home!" Tonks hollered into the Order Headquarters as she closed the door behind Harry. Remus and Sirius stepped out of the kitchen as Mrs. Black started screaming. Remus smiled, but his face was more lined and his hair more grey than it had been during the summer. Sirius was beaming, looking younger than he had since he went to Azkaban. _

_"Harry!" cried Sirius, hugging Harry._

_"You go down stairs into the kitchen with Tonks, and Remus and I will make your Trunk normal and take it upstairs." Sirius said, taking out his wand. Harry and Tonks exchanged a look and Tonks winked, doing a Sensory charm on the trunk before locking it, all non-verbally so Remus and Sirius didn't notice. As they disappeared, Harry offered his arm to the woman next to him_

_"May I accompany you to the kitchen milady?" he asked, grinning._

_"Of course kind sir" She took his arm and they walked down to the kitchen. "Though I would prefer if you called me Dora" she said, grinning at him. His emerald eyes lit up as he smiled back. _

_"So you don't mind me calling you Dora?" Harry asked as they sat down at the table with butterbeers. _

_"Course not. Only you get away with calling me any version of my horrid first name, except for my mother, who insists on calling me by my full name" Tonks said, and then she blushed._

_"So what makes me so special?" he asked, noticing that she was getting uncomfortable._

_"Shush, I think Sirius and Remus are coming" she replied, and he raised his eyebrow at him. They came down more than a minute later, in which silence had stretched through the kitchen. _

_"Couldn't get to your presents could you?" Harry asked, grinning at his godfather and 'uncle'_

_"You can't be serious! We had no intention of looking for our presents!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting down with a mock-hurt look on his face._

_"Of course not, you're Sirius!" Harry joked, and Remus groaned._

_"Sirius has constantly made those jokes for as long as I've known him." Remus grinned, and Tonks giggled. _

_"Who's cooking?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't her turn._

_"Uh Oh, Better have the poison department from St. Mungos on call, it's my darling cousins turn" Sirius said, as Tonks sent him a mock-glare._

_"I'll do it! I like cooking, I just never got to do it when I actually wanted to, or for anyone I wanted!" Harry jumped up and began to rifle around in the cupboards, looking for ingredients to make a decent meal._

_"You can cook?" asked Remus, dumbfounded._

_"The Dursley's made me start cooking when I was five; I learnt pretty quickly, the punishment was a week in my cupboard with no food if mucked something up." Harry said, killing the light mood of the kitchen. _

_"The Dursley's would shut you in your cupboard for a week without food?" Sirius asked angrily. _

_"When I set a Boa Constrictor on my cousin it was three weeks. I got used to it" Harry said carelessly._

_"You set a Boa Constrictor on your cousin?" Tonks asked, suppressing giggles. He quickly retold the story and the light mood was restored in the kitchen. _

* * *

Maddison stood with her sisters, waiting to get off the train. As the train slowed to a stop they easily picked out their mother, father, and youngest sisters black hair and their other younger sisters favourite hair coloured in her favourite colour of the moment, lime green, amongst a sea of red hair, Ron, Hermione and their younger children were standing next to their parents, but they weren't talking. Shinae ran into the arms of her father, and her two older sisters abandoned their trunks too, and walked to their family.

"Mum!" Maddison exclaimed, as she threw her arms around her mother, whom she loved more than anyone else in the world, save Lucas.

A crowd of people, each adult with at least one child and trunk in tow, momentarily separating the large family, and Harry quickly noticed who was missing.

"Dora! Maddison!" He exclaimed loudly, panicking slightly as he couldn't see his beloved and oldest daughter.

"Harry?" Tonks said quietly as she rejoined her husband.

"I just thought- Don't worry" he said quietly, blushing slightly.

"It's okay" Tonks took his hand softly and he smiled down at her. Maddison had been watching the exchange quietly and quickly filled her sisters in on what had happened when they were collecting their trunks.

They flooed from the Platform to their large house in Brighton and before their trunks even got through the lounge towards the stairs; their father had called the five of them into the dining room.

"We are going to have a family meeting soon, but first dad's going to make us something to eat." Tonks told her five daughters, smiling cheerily. Harry walked in two seconds later with floating pizza on a plate, and he set it on the table.

"Okay. Since your father quit work, and we really do need a bigger space to finish raising you girls, we've decided to make the move to Potter Castle, the Potter ancestral castle, just south of the welsh border." Tonks smiled at her daughters, who began chattering as soon as she'd stopped talking.

"Why didn't we always live there? It's not like Dad would have to travel far to work, he could Apparate." Maddison looked at her mother.

"It's a huge castle and we could've lost any of you when you were babies. We didn't want to put you in danger. The house-elves might not have found you in time." Tonks looked sadly at her kids, who were exchanging excited looks.

"We have house-elves!" Cassandra exclaimed excitedly.

"Do they get paid? Do they get to wear clothes? Sick leave?" Shinae asked urgently.

"Yes honey. Their ancestors have been employed by the Potters for generations." Harry said to his middle daughter, who smiled up at him.

"You've had a nice discussion with Hermione haven't you?" Maddison asked Shinae, and Tonks laughed, Shinae glared, but then nodded, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So when are we moving?" Nariska asked.

"As soon as we're all packed, and no using magic, don't worry, we've already started your rooms, and we've mostly finished all the other rooms." Harry said, sitting up. "If we're lucky, we might be done by tonight" The girls all jumped up and raced to their rooms.

_

* * *

_

Tonks smiled across the room as she watched Harry read a Defence textbook he'd found in the library. He must have felt her stare, because he looked up and met her eyes, grinning.

_"So are you going to tell me why I'm the lucky guy who gets to call you something other than Tonks?" he asked slyly._

_"I don't know. I just like it when you call me Dora. Your one of the only people who accepts me for me, you don't ask me to change, you can talk freely and honestly with me and I am with you. It just feels right." She blushed, and met Harry's eyes to find them twinkling happily, a grin playing at his lips._

_"Thanks Dora." He said quietly. "I'm glad you trust me like that" he went back to his book quietly, thinking._

_'God, how on earth am I supposed to tell him how I feel when he makes me all fluttery and nervous? He's just too cute!' Tonks slowly twisted her brown hair around her finger, she had changed into her real form as soon as Sirius and Remus had left the room, she knew how much Harry liked to see her like that. _

_"Wow." This was all that the five girls could say as they stared up at the magnificent castle in front of them. There was a stone wall surrounding it, with a gate in front of them, with massive stone lions sitting on the stone pillars on either side of the gate. As Harry walked up to the gate, he shouted out._

_"I am Harry James Potter and I have returned to my home with Nymphadora Cassiopeia Potter, Maddison Minerva Potter, Nariska Lily Potter, Shinae Nymphadora Potter, Cassandra Elizabeth Potter and Alexia Hermione Potter. Open your gates to the newest generation of Potters!" The gates swung open and he turned and looked guiltily at his wife. "Sorry I had to use your full name" She smiled back at him, and the six females followed Harry up the lawn to the main doors. The magnificent oak doors reminded the family of seven of the main doors of Hogwarts. As soon as the doors magically opened as they reached it, and eight over-excited elves flung themselves out at the family._

_"Master Harry! Mistress Tonks!" They squealed, wrapping their arms around the knees of Harry and Tonks._

_"Hello Dobby, Winky, Poppy, Lily, Sammy, Max, Jolly and Rally. These are our daughters. Maddison, the oldest, is 15. Next is Nariska, who's 13, followed by Shinae, who's 11, then Cassandra who's 9, and finally Alexia who's 7." The elves all bowed to the girls, who smiled back. Each of the girls chose an elf to be their personal elf, and Dobby insisted on being Harry's personal elf, and Max was left to be the cooking elf. All of the elves would do cleaning, but as soon as they were called by their main Master or Mistress, they had to leave it._

_"Harry!" _

_"Dora?" Harry asked groggily, opening his eyes._

_"Merry Christmas!" Tonks shouted, hugging Harry tightly._

_"Merry Christmas Dora" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down as her spine as they broke apart. _

_"Come on!" She exclaimed, grinning excitedly. "Sirius has been up since four. Surely you don't think he can last any longer?" _

_"Okay, Okay" Harry muttered, but he was smiling. Throwing a plain t-shirt over his heavily scarred chest, he followed the skipping Tonks in front of him to the drawing room._

_"Did you take long enough?" Sirius asked sarcastically, sitting next to his pile of presents._

_"Aw, poor Padfoot" Tonks mocked, patting Sirius' head._

_"Nymphadora…" Sirius growled, and Tonks scowled at him._

_They opened their presents. A knitted Black jersey from Mrs Weasley, chocolate frogs from Ginny, A set of great defence books from Remus and Remus, then only Tonks' present was left. Harry gazed over to Tonks, who only had Harry's present left._

_"Sirius, let's go make hot chocolate for everyone." Remus stood up from his seat next to his unwrapped presents and Sirius gazed over to see what Harry and Tonks were doing, before nodding and following Remus out of the room. Harry looked to Tonks._

_"Unwrap yours first" he said, smiling as she eagerly ripped off the paper, opened the box and took out the emerald pendant._

_"It has every single protective charm that the store had cast on it. It'll repel most jinxes, including bone-exploding and heart-stopping." He told her as he closed the clasp the necklace around her neck. She turned and threw her arms around him._

_"Thank you Harry!" she kissed his cheek lightly and hugged him again._

_"Can I open my present now?" he said as he blushed._

_"Yeah!" she said, sitting back from him to watch him unwrap his present. _

_"Wow" he said quietly as he looked at the photo album._

_"It's got more picture of your parents, I got them from Sirius, you at school, got them from Ron and mostly Hermione, then there's pictures of me and you." Tonks said as Harry flicked the pages lightly looking at each picture with interest._

_"Thanks Dora, I love it" he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek._

_"You're welcome Harry. I knew how much you wish you had photos of your parents." She whispered into his ear, and he grinned._

* * *

After the presents had been unwrapped, Shinae and Harry were flying around the Quidditch pitch at the back of Potter Castle with their new brooms, Firebolt 9.0. Maddison was helping her mother with lunch, modelling her new dragon skin mini-skirt and 'Cauldron Crashers' band t-shirt, Nariska was keeping an eye on her youngest sisters and reading her new 'Wand-Wavers #7: The curse of the Dragon's Egg' adventure story-book. Alexia and Cassandra were playing with their Wonder-Witch children's make up sets.

"Mum?" Maddison asked her mother after she finished mixing up a cake batter.

"Yes Darling?" her mother replied, supervising her knife, which was cutting up vegetables by itself.

"Can Nariska, Shinae and I use magic here without getting a warning from the Under-Age Magic office? Lots of people at school who live in ancestral houses have ancient wards that prevent the detection of under-aged magic" Maddison asked.

"I suppose you can, dear, but you'd have to ask your father I'm afraid."

"Okay!" Maddison was enthusiastic; she loved magic and using it as much as she could to make her life easier.

"Mummy?" Alexia was in the doorway, her lips swirled with orange lipstick, her eyes surrounded with yellow eyeliner and black eye shadow, and her cheeks had hot pink blush on them.

"Oh, don't you look beautiful darling!" her mother replied, kissing her forehead.

"I know. Cassandra said I didn't do it properly, but I think I look sexy." Alexia grinned and swayed her hips, imitating her oldest sister.

"A girl your age doesn't need to look sexy dear."

"Okay mummy. Can I get my ears pierced?" she grinned pleadingly at her mother, who looked thoughtful.

"Where on your ear?" he mother replied, kneeling down to her youngest daughter's height.

"Right on the top, like Nariska!" she indicated to the spot at the top of her lobe where Nariska had got her ear done after her first year of Hogwarts.

"I'll talk to daddy about it, okay sweetheart?"

"Thank you mummy!" she grinned, hugged her mother and ran from the room.

"Your father won't let her get that place done until after her first year, she'll just have to put up with just getting it down the bottom like the rest of you girls got when you were seven." Dora turned and smiled at Maddison.

"Talking of ear piercing, can I get my belly button done; Lucas thinks it would look awesome!" Maddison smiled at her mother.

"I don't see no problem with it, but why has Lucas been looking at your stomach anyway, it's not swimming season." Dora turned to look at her oldest daughter.

"Uh. He didn't" She said unconvincingly, fleeing from the room "Got to use the bathroom!" Dora shook her head, she knew she couldn't stop her daughter from growing up, and remembering what she did when she was fifteen, and she grinned.

"What are you smiling at Dora?" Harry stood in the doorway, his shirt off, broomstick over his shoulder.

"Just Maddison, she wants her belly button pierced. She said that Lucas thinks it would look cool, and I caught her in one of those 'I'm doing things I shouldn't ever let my mum know about' corners, and she ran away. Got me thinking about my fifth year at Hogwarts. Alexia wants her ear pierced in the same place as Nariska." She smiled at Harry, who put his arms around her.

"I think you showed me exactly what you got up to" he whispered in her ear, pulling her to his body.

"Gross! You're all sweaty!" She exclaimed, pushing him away. "Shower. Now." She pointed out the door. He grinned, and walked towards the master suite.

_

* * *

_

Christmas dinner was a pleasant affair. Harry had insisted on cooking, since Sirius and Remus can't cook that well and Tonks was a complete disaster in the kitchen. Tonks popped out and got everything Harry needed to cook up a storm. A large Turkey, Sweet potato, potato, carrot, corn and peas, as well as gravy, ad baking ingredients for a 'secret dessert'. Harry cooked with ease as Remus, Sirius and Tonks all watched him, completely fascinated with the lack of magic. Harry could cook just as well as Molly Weasley, yet she used infinite amounts of magic, while he used none. Serving it up, Harry smiled and watched everybody eat.

_"Why aren't you eating with us Harry?" Tonks asked with a smile._

_"Sorry, Dursley moment. Usually, when I cook for the Dursley's they don't let me eat with them, I've got to stand and wait for the dishes." Harry said blushing as he sat down and pulled a plate to him._

_"That's horrible!" Tonks exclaimed, looking shocked._

_"If I ever become a free man, I swear I'll murder those people who call themselves relatives of Lily." Sirius growled angrily. Remus was glaring, attacking the food on his plate with his knife and fork a bit more furiously than he had a second ago. _

_"It's fine. Really. I've gotten used to it" Harry insisted quietly. _

_"I'll do the dishes!" Tonks exclaimed enthusiastically, and then she picked up her plate, stood up, and then dropped it._

_"Vanish that Dora, then you can help me" Harry said, standing up also and clearing the table._

_"Dora?" Sirius teased, only to be silence with a blush from Harry and a glare from Tonks. Sirius and Remus exchanged an amused glance._

_"20 Galleons that they'll end up together" Sirius whispered to Remus as the other two did the dishes._

_"Aw. But that's too obvious!" Remus whispered back with a mock-upset look_

_"20 Galleons they start going out when Harry's underage" Sirius replied with a grin._

_"Okay. If Harry knows about the law, he'll stop her from doing anything so that she doesn't get in trouble" Remus said with a wolfish grin. The two men shook hands._

_"Uh-Oh, What are you two betting on this time?" Tonks said with a mischievous grin._

_"Secret!" Remus and Sirius exclaimed, high pitched voices and all. Harry laughed._

* * *

Lucas stepped out of the Floo and into Maddison's arm at Potter Manor. He kissed her quickly, ending it before Harry walked in, the wards alerting him to the new arrival.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Potter" Lucas stepped up to his girlfriends famous father, who grinned.

"You too, Lucas" Harry said, shaking the boy's hand.

"How are you?" Lucas said politely as Maddison took his hand in hers.

"Good thanks, you?" Harry replied.

"Very well" Lucas said nervously and Tonks walked in.

"Hello Lucas! I'm Maddi's mum, call me Tonks" She hugged Lucas and smiled.

"I think Maddison's ability to choose nice looking guys is genetic" Harry joked, earning a slap from his wife.

"Come meet the rest of the family dear" Dora said and led Lucas into the family room.

"You know Nariska and Shinae. This is Cassandra, she's nine, and Alexia, she's seven" Maddison introduced her two youngest sisters. Cassandra smiled at Lucas and went back to her book, her hair turning blue with concentration. Alexia didn't even react as she said the dialogue for her dolls.

"Alexia!" Maddison said sternly.

"What?" Alexia looked up mid-conversation.

"Say hi to Lucas!" Maddison exclaimed.

"Hi" she said shortly and returned to her dolls.

Maddison and Lucas sat on the couch, and immediately started a conversation. Harry smiled lightly at Dora and hugged her.

"Don't they look cute?" she whispered.

"Uh, sure?" Harry said uncertainly, and his eyebrow rose.

"Come on you; come help me with dinner before one of the house-elves get to it." She laughed and pulled him out of the room by his hand.

"I am still totally amazed at the fact that you can cook so well now. I remember Christmas of my fifth year, and I had to cook for two fully-grown men and the woman of my dreams. You had no idea how nervous I was, but it was perfect" Harry mused, peeking at the dishes in the oven.

"You still do cook magnificently, but I wanted to do this myself." Dora said with a smile, as Harry put his arms around her.

"And your cooking's not bad either. A lot better than Remus' burnt morsels" Harry laughed and she swatted him.

"Go have the father talk with Lucas like you've been practising. Tell Maddison to come in here for the mummy talk" She laughed and kissed him. "I think I'll be able to look after the food"

"Yes Ma'am" Harry saluted her and ducked out of the room quickly.

"Lucas?"  
"Yes?" Lucas looked up nervously from Maddison.

"Could I speak to you in my office for a moment please?" Harry asked, as Maddison glared at him.

"Sure" Lucas stood up after placing a kiss on Maddison's forehead.

"And Maddi, Turn that frown upside-down and go see your mother" Harry laughed when he saw Maddison's uneasy expression and led Lucas down the hallway to his office. Once there, Harry closed the door behind Lucas and told him to have a seat.

"So, Lucas, What are your intentions with my daughter?" Harry asked as he sat in his leather seat behind the desk.

"With Maddison? I really like her, Mr. Potter. I'll treat her right, I promise." Lucas looked at Harry with determination and Harry was reminded of the talk he had once had with Mr. Tonks on the same subject.

"And if you get bored?" Harry asked, surveying Lucas' face thoroughly.

"I wouldn't sir. But, if the circumstance would arise that I would be daft enough to dump her, I'd always try to remain friends with her." Lucas said and Harry smiled.

"No more Mr. Potter's from you please call me Harry" Lucas smiled and accepted the bottle of butterbeer from Harry.

"Mum?" Maddison said from the doorway as she walked into the spacious kitchen.

"Hello, dear" Dora said as she fiddled with her cooking. Maddison took a seat on the bench and looked at her mother.

"Why on earth is Dad giving Lucas 'The Father Talk'?" Maddison asked her mother.

"Because, darling, that's what fathers do, you should know that."

"And are you going to give me the 'Mummy-daughter Talk'?" Maddison smiled.

"Of course!" Dora turned to her daughter.

"Ok. Yes, he's a fantastic kisser, he treats me right, I really like him, he's one of my best friends, he's extremely romantic, we spend time together every night, and we haven't had sex. Okay? Can I go now?" Maddison reeled off the answers and jumped off the bench.

"How did you know what the questions were?" Dora asked, mystified.

"You're too predictable." Maddison smiled.

"Your father did the same thing once when I met him in Hogsmeade and I had a lot of questions from Remus and Sirius" her mother smiled reminiscently, and turned back to her cooking. "Go save Lucas, he seems like a nice guy, I don't think your dad will grill him too much about you."

"Mum! He wouldn't!" Maddison exclaimed.

"No, they're probably sitting there drinking Firewhisky and Dad's telling Lucas all the embarrassing childhood stories." Dora said with a grin. "Hope he tells Lucas about 'The Potty Monster'"

"Mum! Don't you dare tell him that!" Maddison stomped out of the room and down to the office.

_

* * *

_

Harry looked around the kitchen. Sirius had got out the firewhisky and insisted that Harry drink some for the Christmas night festivities. A silver Goblet full of the amber liquid sat in front of Harry which he was occasionally sipping. Remus was doing the same, Tonks was on her second goblet, and Sirius was drinking straight from a separate bottle.

_"So, Nymmie, Mrs Weasley's been talking 'bowt hows you gots a wee crush on some lucky fellow." Sirius mentioned with a grin and Tonks blushed._

_"And how would she know?" She replied defensively._

_"She's got six sons and a daughter, she knows you young people like the back of her hand." Remus said with a smile. "You and Ginny are quite similar." _

_"I admit that I do have my eye on a man" Tonks said mournfully._

_"Who?" Sirius and Remus asked expectantly, and Harry looked both eager and crestfallen. 'Man? I'm nothing but a boy, it won't be me' he thought sadly._

_"I'm not telling!" she exclaimed, smiling at Harry._

_"Hints?" Sirius asked eagerly._

_"Okay, there's quite a gap between us, and he's very handsome. He likes me for who I am, unlike every other guy, and" she hiccupped "lots of women idolise him." _

_"Hmm. Don't make it easy do you?" Remus said, grinning._

_"I'm not telling you who it is. Harry, are you going to come upstairs with me, you should get an early night" Tonks said standing up, and the two of them headed out of the kitchen after Tonks drained both of their goblets._

_"Sorry you had to see that Harry" she attempted to say, slurring her words slightly._

_"It's fine Dora, you're allowed to like anyone you want" Harry replied stiffly._

_"I'm sorry Harry" she repeated, putting her arms around his neck as they stood in the hallway next to the door to her room._

_"What are you sorry for?" he asked, confused._

_"I'm sorry I never told you" she whispered._

_"Told me what?" confused, he hugged her to him._

_"God, I wish I could still be just as naïve as you" she giggled, and kissed his lips._

_"I'm not naïve!" he said, affronted. She kissed him again._

_"I wish you could pick up the things everyone else can see" she whispered and kissed his lips once more._

_"Dora, stop. Explain what you mean" he instructed._

_"One day I'll tell you Harry, when I'm ready. Night." She pecked his cheek and went into her room. _


End file.
